Sexe intention
by la-feignasse
Summary: Drago, faisons un pari. Si tu a Cho avant début octobre, je suis à toi où, quand, et comme tu le voudras. Si tu échoues, tu m'aides à me venger de l'affront que m'as fait Harry et séduit Ginny." Un bien vilain pari aux vilaines conséquences. HGxDM
1. Prélude, le premier pari

Bonjour à tous !

Me voilà de retour pour la réécriture de sexe intention ! En effet j'ai décidé de réécrire la fic car l'histoire me plait toujours mais elle manque de ... détails je pense. C'est un peu trop rapide comme fic. Et pour repartir du bon pied, j'ai décidé d'ajouter un prélude qui raconte la rencontre de Draco/Hermione et leur début en tant que duo infernal.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Sexe intentions prélude : Le premier pari.**

L'ennui.

Après seulement trois années de bons et loyaux services à la cause du bien, c'était l'ennui qui avait, au cours de la quatrième année, rongé petit à petit Hermione Granger. Lors de ses trois premières années d'étude à Poudlard, Hermione avait découvert avec ardeur le monde des sorciers et toutes les nouveautés que cela impliquait dans sa vie. Mais voilà, au bout de trois ans, un cerveau aussi brillant que celui de l'élève star de Gryffondor avait fait le tour de tout ce que la magie avait offrir.

Lors de la quatrième année, l'ennui l'avait rongée et elle avait commencé de sombrer. C'était d'abord des choses sans gravité. Des petits mensonges pour se simplifier la vie. Puis, elle avait commencé de prendre plaisir à la manipulation de ses amis.

Lors de la cinquième année, Hermione avait carrément fini par trouver ses amis insipides et niais. Cependant, préférant toujours la facilité dans la vie quotidienne, elle s'était gardée de montrer les changements dans sa personnalité à qui que ce soit.

Finalement, en sixième année, la lionne jaune et rouge avait enfin trouvé sa passion. Les relations humaines. Elle parvenait à coucher avec qui elle voulait quand elle voulait. Certes, cette partie là était facile. Mais le plus fort, c'est qu'elle le faisait en réussissant non seulement à garder le secret des ses parties de jambes en l'air mais aussi à convaincre ses partenaires, qu'elle était aussi pure qu'un ange et que c'était eux, les démons qui la corrompait. En somme, plus son corps était devenu beau plus son âme était devenue noire.

Cependant, ce soir, le démon de l'ennui la reprenait. L'ordre avait organisé une fête pour la fin de la sixième année. Un dernier hommage à Dumbledore où tout le monde cachait tant bien que mal sa tristesse. Sacré manipulateur celui là aussi. Tout le monde était là : les Weasley, Lupin, Tonks et tous les autres. Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, même si personne ne le savait, c'était aussi une fête d'adieu. Bientôt il partirait à la recherche des horcruxes. Hermione avait accepté d'aider ses ''amis'' déjà parce que cela lui permettait de garder son image intact mais aussi dans l'espoir que cela lui apporterait ce qui lui manquait dans la vie. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, quelque chose lui manquait dans la vie et empêchait l'ennui de disparaître à jamais.

Et voilà qu'elle était là, assise dans la cuisine des Weasleys à siroter un whisky pur feu, encore un, elle avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps, tandis que tout le monde parlait et s'amusait dans le salon. Soudain, les bavardages cessèrent et, le silence qui s'éternisait attira l'attention d'Hermione. Discrètement, elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Alors c'était donc ça, la raison du silence.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se tenait dans l'entrée. Tout le monde avait su par Harry que Malfoy n'avait pas tué le vieux hibou et on avait annoncé au trio légendaire que le Serpentard rejoignait l'ordre il y a quelque jours. La curiosité d'Hermione était piquée. De toute façon, tout ce qui pouvait tromper l'ennui était bon à prendre.

Finalement, c'est Harry, toujours le bon samaritain, qui finit par souhaiter la bienvenue à Malfoy et par lui servir un verre. Les bavardages reprirent et lorsque Hermione aperçut de sa cachette que le Serpentard se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son siège en vitesse et pris une mine ennuyée lorsqu'il entra et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. En fait, elle était assez contente de la distraction mais rôle de miss perfection oblige.

-Que fais tu là, furet ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Ne devrait-il pas faire profil bas ?

-Je m'ennuyais. Et toi ? Pourquoi n'est tu pas avec les deux autres membres du légendaire trio d'emmerdeur ?

-M'ennuie aussi, avoua-t-elle. A quoi bon se cacher ?

-Combien de verre as-tu bu ? Demanda-t-il en plissant le nez. Elle devait sentir le whisky.

-Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Ca ne colle pas avec Miss parfaite.

-Si tu savais...

Draco sentait bien, au sens propre comme au figuré, que Granger avait bu. Peut-être qu'en la poussant un peu, il pourrait apprendre quelque chose de honteux pour la faire chanter ensuite...

Hermione, quant à elle, savait qu'elle pouvait bien tout lui dire, personne ne le croirai de toute façon.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours tous les deux seuls dans la cuisine et elle lui avait tout raconté. Son ennui, ses abus d'alcool, ses jeux de manipulations, ses aventures avec plusieurs garçons de Poudlard dont les jumeaux Weasley, les deux en même temps. Là, Draco était resté bouche bée. Il avait lui aussi la fâcheuse habitude de s'envoyer à l'air à tout va sans ternir son image mais il ignorait qu'il avait un alter-ego. Et surtout que cet alter-ego, c'était Granger ! Il était... sidéré !

Devant son silence ébahi, une lionne plus ivre que jamais finit par s'exclamer

-Ca, c'est le bouquet ! Je me fais silencieusement juger par un putain de furet ! Aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule...

-C'est... commença Draco, absolument génial !

Peut-être que lui aussi avait fini par trop boire mais, devant la surprise de Granger, il lui raconta toutes ses histoires à lui. Histoires qui ressemblaient franchement à celle de la Gryffondor. Quand ils eurent fini de partager leurs macabres secrets, l'alcool aidant, Draco s'approcha de celle qu'il considérerait désormais comme son alter-ego et l'embrassa sauvagement en la soulevant de sa chaise pour l'asseoir sur la table, une jambe de chaque côté des ses hanches. Il était curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait. D'embrasser quelqu'un comme lui. Et il ne fut pas déçu. L'expérience était… enivrante. A devenir fou. Elle se recula de quelque centimètre et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son assaillant. Le regard qu'elle lui lança fut un regard qu'il, il le savait, serait gravé en lui à jamais. Un regard à la fois mutin et rieur qui lui intimait de se taire et d'attendre la suite.

-Ce n'est pas drôle si je cède tout de suite, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin qui aurait pu être qualifié de Malfoyen.

Non, c'était vrai. Il reconnaissait que le plaisir ne serait pas le même si elle cédait maintenant. Cependant, il avait une idée. Une idée folle.

-Hey, Granger, si on faisait un pari ? On déterminerait le roi ou la reine des manipulateurs.

-Hmmm, pourquoi pas ? Répondit-elle en descendant de la table pour se placer devant lui, a quelque centimètre de son corps. Tu proposes quoi ?

-Ce soir, tu dois ajouter Bill à ton tableau de chasse.

-Le futur marié ? Vilain...

Elle y réfléchit quelques secondes, trouva l'idée drôle et finit par dire :

-J'accepte. Mais toi, tu dois avoir Luna Lovegood.

Là, Hermione n'y tint plus et éclata de rire devant la mine dégoûtée de son acolyte.

-Pari tenu. Le perdant aura un gage. Maintenant, gifle-moi.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda la lionne surprise mais pas dégoûtée par l'idée.

-Pour que tout le monde pense que l'on a passé des heures à s'engueuler dans la cuisine ! Maintenant, frappe-moi !

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle lui colla une gifle magistrale et quitta la cuisine. Elle réussit même à pleurer pour faire bonne mesure. Une fois dans le salon, tout le monde fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. Persuader qu'Hermione préférerait garder sa tristesse discrète.

Tout le reste de la soirée ils s'observèrent dans leur tactique respective. Hermione joua la carte du bien connu ''ni vu ni connu je te saoule'' et Draco préféra jouer le jeu du méchant repenti qui a besoin de réconfort. A la fin de la soirée, quand tout le monde fut parti se coucher deux silhouettes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Ils allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte dans le canapé en face de feu. A là lumière des flammes, des orbes grises brillaient d'amusement.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai réussi. Et j'ai conclu en lui disant que c'était mal et que j'étais désolé de l'aimer tant. Il m'a cru et s'est excusé d'avoir profité de ma naïveté de jeune fille. Que c'était lui le monstre. Il m'a supplié de garder le secret. J'ai accepté. Bien entendu. Et toi ?

-Méchant en mal d'amour cherche blonde naïve. Mission réussi. J'ai dit que j'étais encore trop troublé pour me poser avec une fille, elle m'a cru. Elle m'a même consolé.

-Egalité alors ?

-Mouais, on dirait bien. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Je suis meilleur que toi et je te le prouverai.

Un rire féminin éclata dans la pièce.

-On verra bien...

L'ombre au courbe féminine reprit la direction des chambres suivit par l'autre personne. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et la suivit jusque dans sa chambre.

* * *

Quand Draco se réveilla le matin, il fut assaillit par le pire mal de crâne de tous les temps. Il regarda à sa droite pour voir si Granger subissait le même et fut surpris de trouver l'autre moitié du lit vide. Il y avait juste un mot sur l'oreiller. Il s'assit, doucement, pour ne pas brusquer ses sens et commença de lire : ''On dirait que notre petit jeu devra attendre un peu''. Pas de signature bien sûr mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devraient attendre.

Après un rapide sort contre la gueule de bois, Draco était habillé et cherchait une excuse à sa présence chez les Weasleys de si bon matin quand un brouhaha monstrueux attira son attention sur le rez de chaussée. Il descendit donc et devant la panique générale, personne ne pensa à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il tenta donc sa chance et attrapa le bras de la fille Weasley qui faisait des aller et venus en pleurant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Harry, Hermione et Ron... Ils sont partis. Ils ont laissés un mot indiquant qu'ils ne reviendraient qu'une fois Voldemort vaincu.

Effectivement, leur jeu allait devoir attendre... La maudite garce, elle ne lui avait rien dit.

**FIN**

* * *

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai décidé de réécrire toute l'histoire de Sexe intention en la corrigeant et en l'améliorant. Bonne nouvelle non ? C'est pour ça que j'ai enlevé les chapitres suivants. Tout va changer (enfin pas les grandes lignes mais toute la rédaction). Et qui sait ? Peut-être aurai-je le courage de faire enfin la suite enfin de compte.

Enfin, je m'excuse des libertés que je prends avec l'histoire original d'Harry Potter mais bon c'est un fic dont le but principal est de martyriser nos chers personnages, ne m'en voulez pas (trop!).

Aussi, je répète car certains ne semblent pas comprendre, ma fic s'inspire d'Harry Potter et des liaisons dangereuses le livre de Laclos ET du film Sexe intention évidemment. Cependant cela reste une fiction je ne m'engage donc pas à suivre tous les événements du livre ou du film.

Pour ceux qui me prennent pour une idiote et qui m'expliquent ce qui se passe dans les liaisons dangereuse et qui me fâchent parce que je ne suis pas le fil de l'histoire... Merci je sais que je respecte pas tout. Et surprenant, c'est volontaire ! J'accepte évidemment les critiques mais pas les rageux. Je pense que tout le monde comprendra (j'espère).

Enfin bref ! Je voulais surtout remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews tout ce temps et qui m'ont redonner l'envie d'écrire. Merci beaucoup ! C'est un vrai plaisir de voir que cette fic plaît toujours.


	2. Round 1

Merci à tous pour les reviews sur le prélude. C'est très encourageant. Je voulais répondre à certains donc je leur réponds ici :

Demeter07 : Merci d'être revenue lire cette fiction. Il y a des petits changements par rapport à la version "originale'' j'espère que ça ne te gênera pas.

Fifi72 : C'est vrai que c'est un challenge de mélanger ces deux monuments de la lecture que sont les liaisons dangereuses et Harry Potter. J'espère m'en être pas trop mal sortie :) J'ai bien rit quand j'ai vu ta question sur le crucifix avec de la coke ! J'ai hésité longtemps pour savoir si je le mettais dans mon histoire... Mais puisqu'Hermione reste une addict du contrôle dans cette fiction, je me suis dit que la transformer en droguée ne collerait pas trop. Enfin, je dis ça mais j'ai longtemps hésité... Et je ne suis toujours pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix ! xD

Bien sûr merci encore à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Sexe intention : round 1: un bien vilain pari.**

Comme tous les ans, le Poudlard Express fendait la campagne dans un tourbillon de fumée. A son bord, tous les élèves du Poudlard étaient répartis en petit groupe dans les wagons. A l'avant, Draco tranquillement calé sur une banquette lisait un livre sur les sortilèges d'amour. Pas question qu'il se fasse avoir par un de ces stupides philtres comme il y a deux ans. Il s'était trop ridiculisé.

En effet, l'année dernière, la guerre contre Voldemort était arrivé à son terme. Pour compenser avec cette année misérable en terme d'éducation, Poudlard avait proposé à tous les étudiants victimes de la guerre qui le souhaitaient de revenir. Ils seraient tous réintégrés en septième année. La plupart n'étaient pas revenu, certains à cause du deuil, d'autres parce qu'ils avaient trouvés un travail sans diplôme. En tant d'après guerre, toute personne qui cherchait à travailler finissait par trouver.

Draco était revenu et il allait assumer le poste de préfet en chef avec Hermione. Ce poste lui allait bien. Il allait pouvoir avoir des appartements privés et faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait sans avoir à ce cacher dans un placard à balais. D'ailleurs pour ce début d'année, il avait un but précis. Il avait hâte d'être dans la salle commune qu'il partagerait avec Granger pour lui expliquer son projet. Depuis cette fameuse soirée il y a plus d'un an où il avait découvert sa vraie personnalité, il ne l'avait pas revue avant cet été, après la chute de Voldemort. Et dieu savait qu'ils avaient mis cet été à profit pour se retrouver. Elle avait plusieurs passages au manoir où il vivait désormais seul avec son père. Sa mère n'avait pas survécu à la guerre. Et son père s'était arrangé pour rejoindre la camp gagnant à temps. Toujours était-il qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché de la Gryffondor en qui il avait trouvé son égal féminin en matière de vice.

Bien sûr, en public, ils continuaient de faire semblant d'avoir des rapports froids mais en privé, ils étaient désormais les meilleurs amis du monde... avec des bénéfices d'ordre sexuel. C'était la principale raison de son retour à Poudlard. Rien que de penser à tous les défis qu'ils allaient pouvoir se lancer, il en souriait d'avance. Il pourrait enfin lui prouver qu'il était le meilleur.

* * *

A l'autre bout du train, le trio légendaire s'était installé avec Ginny Weasley et discutait joyeusement. Enfin, Hermione se collait à son nouveau petit ami, Harry Potter, et faisait semblant d'écouter. Elle s'était casée avec Harry pour coller avec son image de petite miss parfaite et aussi parce qu'elle trouvait plus drôle d'arriver à attirer des hommes dans son lit alors qu'ils la savaient en couple avec le héros nationale : j'ai nommé Saint Potter.

Quand elle repensait à son année passée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer. Toute une année à vivre dans une tente dégueulasse avec les deux mecs les plus dégoulinant de bonnes intentions qu'elle connaisse. Et pas un seul autre mec à se mettre sous la dent. Elle avait donc alterné entre Ron et Harry et avait fini par rester avec Harry. Au moins il avait la réputation du Golden Boy ! Et puis cet été, il y avait eu Draco...

Soudain, Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et celui ci trouva une excuse misérable pour sortir accompagné de sa sœur. Pas bon ça. Saint Potter se leva pour s'asseoir face à Hermione et la regarda avec un regard désolé. La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Ouh la ! Pas bon du tout !

* * *

-Vous voilà devant vos nouveaux quartiers. Le mot de passe est ''cohésion'', les informa Mc Gonnagal. Vous comprendrez pourquoi, j'espère.

-Oui, professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, en tant que préfet en chef je vous aiderais à maintenir l'ordre du mieux que je pourrai, affirma Granger avec son air de sainte nitouche.

Pourtant, pensa Draco, elle avait l'air contrariée, voir même furieuse. Enfin, pour n'importe qui elle paraissait comme d'habitude, parfaitement parfaite, mais pour lui, qui la connaissait maintenant comme personne, il voyait bien qu'il y avait un souci. Mc Gonnagal continuait de discourir et quand Draco ne pensait plus qu'à se pendre, elle finit enfin par les laisser seuls. Non sans un regard inquiet pour sa Gryffondor préférée. Mais non il n'allait pas la manger ! Enfin... pas vraiment.

Ils finirent par entrer dans leur salle commune dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin, la joie pour l'un et la colère pour le membre féminin du duo de préfet. Draco se dirigea directement vers une étagère de la salle commune qu'il transforma en comptoir de bar. Hermione quand à elle se laissa tomber dans le sofa rouge du salon. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il soit rouge?!

-Malfoy, je suis furieuse ! Râla la lionne en tapant des doigts sur l'accoudoir.

-Ah? Pourquoi donc ? Répondit Draco en prenant un whisky pur feu, pas plus surpris que ça.

-Harry m'a plaqué.

Le jeune homme, qui venait de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face d'Hermione, faillit s'étouffer à retenir son rire.

-Ça, je te l'avais dit. Il n'y a que moi pour supporter les assauts de tes appétits sexuels.

La lionne foudroya son acolyte du regard.

-Ne me regardes pas comme cela. Je te dit ça en toute amitié, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tu n'y est pas. Il m'a sorti le grand ''C'est pas toi, c'est moi'' et m'a dit qu'il aimait une autre. Comment peut-on préférer une autre à moi ? S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

-Un vrai mystère, dit-il avec un regard suggestif tout en posant son verre sur la table basse. Hermione prit une gorgée puis le reposa lorsqu'il se plaça au dessus d'elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Si j'étais n'importe qui d'autre que moi, je resterai avec toi.

-Drake, fais moi une faveur, reste toi ! Je ne t'apprécie que comme ça. Notre relation est parfaite comme elle est, non ? D'ailleurs, tu ne devinera jamais de qui il est amoureux, repartit-elle furieuse tout en déboutonnant sa chemise à l'écusson vert et argent. De Ginny ! Ginny Weasley! La parfaite gourde innocente!

Là, Draco stoppa ses caresses. Il aurait bien éclaté de rire si seulement la partie la plus fragile de son corps ne venait pas d'atterrir dans les mains de sa partenaire. Il se contenta donc de sourire dans la chevelure de la jeune fille et d'attendre la suite.

-Et c'est là où tu interviens !

-Ça, je l'aurai parié! S'exclama-t-il en pensant que la partie intéressante de la colère d'Hermione venait de commencer. Que veux-tu?

-Séduis la. Passe devant Harry... pour moi? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix coquine.

Un long et langoureux silence passa. Draco connaissait son alléchante récompense s'il lui rendait ce service mais ...

-Non, désolé.

Il se releva. Et repartit s'asseoir en face de la lionne stupéfaite. Puis, rapidement la stupeur laissa place à la fureur.

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione indignée. Tu n'es pas si fort que ça alors... peut-être devrai-je aller voir ailleurs? Zabini par exemple ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Vois tu, commença Draco, ignorant délibérément la pique qu'on venait de lui lancer, j'ai d'autres projets. Un projet bien plus...excitant... Tu te souviens de la magnifique Cho Chang? Il paraît qu'après avoir ''trompé'' Cedric avec Harry, elle fut prise d'une crise de remords et a passé tout l'été prostrée. Mais cette année, elle a attaquée un internat à l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh. Pour pouvoir éviter qu'il n'y ait d'autre cas comme Cédric.

-Comme c'est triste, asséna sèchement Hermione.

-N'est ce pas? C'est pourquoi... je l'aurai! Ta prude est un défi trop simple, quelques mots doux, une ou deux caresses bien placée et hop! C'est dans la poche. Que Chang, elle, elle est top. Quelle chance qu'elle soit revenue, n'est ce pas? Et je ne peux pas avoir la grande Chang si je saute Ginny en même temps !

-Bien, puisque tu y tiens, je te lance un défi ! Si tu réussis à avoir Chang avant début octobre, je suis à toi où, quand, et de la manière que tu le voudras pour toute l'année. Si tu perds, tu séduis Ginny.

Le sourire de Draco devint un rictus. Avoir la lionne à ses pieds était un beau trophée en somme. De plus, les ébats avec la jeune Gryffondor demeurait sans égale, surtout si l'on prenait en compte qu'ils devaient faire semblant de se détester devant les autres. Réputation oblige. S'il gagnait, il pourrait la forcer à faire découvrir sa relation avec lui au monde entier, entre autres choses. Et s'il perdait, séduire Ginny et faire rager Potter n'était pas un bien grand sacrifice.

-J'accepte., finit-il par dire.

Ils se sourirent de ce sourire qu'ils connaissait si bien. Ils n'avaient aucun égale dans Poudlard. Et le mieux c'était que personne ne soupçonnait Hermione d'être ainsi. Tous la prenait pour une élève sage et bien sous tout rapport. Hermione en était très fière. Draco, quand à lui, se flattait d'être le seul pour qui elle ait assez d'estime pour lui montrer son côté sombre, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à se cacher. Sans un mot, ils prirent tous deux la direction de la douche pour un moment d'intimité qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla seul dans son lit. Comme d'habitude. Hermione se sauvait toujours dans la nuit. C'était ce qu'elle considérait comme un rappel que leur relation n'avait rien de sentimentale. Draco soupira, comme si rester le matin avec lui changerait leur relation. Enfin, il disait ça mais il n'y avait que Granger qu'il pouvait envisager de voir les matins. Toutes les autres filles devait déguerpir avant même d'être rhabillées. Mais il n'y avait rien de sentimentale là dedans. C'était juste que Granger, c'était différent. Elle était comme lui. Pas une de ces cruches d'un soir.

Il finit par se lever, se doucher en râlant. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Une fois descendu dans la salle commune, il retrouva Hermione, celle ci s'approcha, embrassa le coin de ses lèvres et murmura :

-Le pari commence aujourd'hui. Et cette fois, aucune égalité de possible.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et prit la direction du portrait de sa démarche féline. Draco la rattrapa par le bras et la jeta sur le sofa. Ils avaient bien le temps, quitte à manquer le petit déjeuner. Sans douceur, il remonta sa jupe, enleva sa culotte en dentelle noir qu'il tint pendue à un des ses doigts en la faisant osciller devant la lionne.

-Dentelle noire ? Vraiment ? Où sont passé les culottes virginales de cet été ? Plaisanta Draco

-Je ne suis plus avec Harry. Plus besoin de faire semblant et tant mieux ! Marre des culottes en coton blanches. Personne ne la verra aujourd'hui de toute façon.

-Sauf moi. Le sourire du Serpentard se fit carnassier.

-Sauf toi. Mais toi tu en as vu d'autre.

Oh oui ! Leurs jeux de cet été avait été intense.

Une fois leur petit jeu fini, ils sortirent ensemble de la salle commune et partirent en direction du cachot pour leur premier cours de potion de l'année. Il était décidément trop tard pour le petit déjeuner. Hermione reprit sa démarche d'enquiquineuse virginale en se frottant les hanches. Draco, qui la suivait, eut un sourire moqueur. Il n'avait pas été doux. Bien fait ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas le chauffer.

Une fois dans la salle de potion, les deux préfets se séparèrent pour la journée. Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron qui la regarda mal à l'aise. L'idiot. Elle savait très bien quels sentiments il avait pour elle. Tout comme elle savait qu'il était fou de joie à propos de sa rupture et que cet air désolé était faux. Il lança tout de même la conversation, au grand dam d'Hermione.

-Ca va Herm ? Draco ne t'embête pas trop ? Dans notre camp ou non, ce mec est un vrai emmerdeur. Il n'a pas ramené de filles au moins ?

Ah, Draco et son manque de discrétion... La Gryffondor sourit d'un sourire qu'elle voulait pur, essayant de cacher l'ironie dans sa voie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Draco est... supportable. Et hier, même s'il m'a embêté, ça a eut au moins le mérite de me distraire de ma tristesse. Puis, après un sourire triste, elle se tourna vers Harry, derrière eux qui était assis à côté de Ginny. Les deux futurs tourtereaux la regardèrent avec compassion. Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et continua son numéro.

''Tu sais, Harry, je ne t'en veux pas du tout...pour nous. Et... je ne veux pas ternir notre amitié pour ça...

Et surtout, pensa-t-elle, j'espère bien que c'est vers moi que tu viendras pleurer quand Draco aura sauté ta prude!

Et oui, Hermione Granger était tout sauf gentille. Mais ça, elle seule (et Draco) le savaient. Harry la gratifia donc d'un beau sourire et acquiesça. S'en suivit une tonne de bla-bla qu'Hermione prit soin de ne faire que semblant d'écouter. Le pouvoir ou l'argent ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle ce qu'elle voulait, c'était jouer. Et lorsque Draco débarqua dans l'ordre, elle vit là un excellent partenaire. Son alter-ego en somme. D'ailleurs, elle s'aperçut que, de l'autre côté de la rangée celui ci souriait. Il devait avoir entendu son petit rôle de sainte-nitouche.

Les cours du matin se finir rapidement pour Hermione qui devait tout de même préparer un plan. Si Draco ne voulait pas lui donner son aide avant la fin du pari, libre à lui. Elle avait d'autres armes en réserve. Et ce fut à midi que lui vint une idée lumineuse. Elle venait d'assister tooooouuuute la matinée au roucoulage de Harry et Ginny et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il oserait lui mettre la main au panier. Elle soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et Elle s'avança vers la jeune Weasley.

-Ginny chérie! Dis moi, tu te sens bien? Demanda-t-elle en faisant sa mine la plus concernée.

-O...oui, murmura la rouquine.

Très convaincant... Hermione soupira et la traîna dans le parc pour une petite discussion entre filles comme celle où Hermione se forçait à participer régulièrement. Elles s'assirent sur un banc en face du lac.

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ça?

Et oui, après des années à jouer la meilleure amie, maintenant Ginny lui faisait entièrement confiance et cela allait enfin lui servir vraiment.

-Eh bien, en fait, c'est... je suis amoureuse de Harry. Je sais que tu étais avec lui, ajouta-t-elle rapidement avec un air contrit, mais...

Hermione tenta de contenir son regard noir et la fumée qui menaçait de lui sortir par les oreilles. Le culot de cette cruche ! Pas la peine de lui rappeler l'humiliation qu'elle avait subit. Elle inspira un grand coup et sourit :

-Ne t'en fais pas! Je veux bien t'aider.

-C'est vrai?! S'exclama Ginny en sautant du banc et en prenant les mains de son amie (ou pas...). Oh, Hermione tu es si gentille!

Hermione put imaginer la crise de rire de Draco s'il avait été là. Elle sourit en y pensant et Ginny dut prendre ce sourire pour elle car elle le lui rendit, ce qui fit sortir Hermione de ses rêveries. Retour à sa vengeance. Elle devait transformer Ginny en la pire des chiennes et, foi de Granger, elle y arriverait. Ainsi, Harry perdrait à jamais sa petite poupée rouquine toute mignonne. Pour l'instant, elle l'écoutait déblatérer sur tout ce qui touchait à Harry quand un détail attira son attention.

-Attend Ginny, tu veux dire que … ?

* * *

Draco de son côté se rendit à l'infirmerie où Cho inspectait un première année qui récupérait d'un sort de farce et attrape quelconque des Weasleys. Il s'appuya contre le mur et regarda travailler sa petite proie. Une fois l'inspection finie, Cho renvoya le gamin dans sa salle commune et finit par noter la présence de Draco. Elle lui lança une regard troublé, presque apeuré et se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Il la suivit

-Tu travailles bien. Je suis sûr que tu feras une super infirmière.

Ah, la magie de l'uniforme ! Car honnêtement, il était persuadée qu'elle ne ferait qu'une infirmière moyenne. Bah, de toute façon, une fois son pari gagné, il ne la reverrai plus donc aucun risque pour sa vie.

-Merci, répondit-elle rapidement avant de s'éloigner encore.

Il l'a rattrapa de nouveau. Certes, cela pouvait paraître lourd mais il n'avait qu'un mois à disposition pour gagner son pari et avoir Granger. Il devait donc adopter la méthode rapide.

-Mais attends enfin!Il la rattrapa par le bras. Pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger, dit-il en souriant le plus gentiment qu'il pouvait malgré sa colère. Pour qui se prenait elle? Il ne sentait pas la mort non? Alors pourquoi fuyait-elle?

-Je...écoute n'insistes pas! dit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

-Bon, je sais ce que tu as traversé avec Cedric, Harry, Cedric... expliqua-t-il en essayant de la culpabiliser pour qu'elle se calme un peu. Ca marchait d'ailleurs. La chinoise s'immobilisa. Mais, continua-t-il, je ne viens pas te draguer. Je veux juste te dire que je trouvais ça super que tu veuilles participer à l'après guerre de cette façon. J'aimerai bien faire pareil une fois mes diplômes obtenus. J'aimerai bien que tu me conseilles.

Elle sembla hésiter. Mais finalement, elle lui tourna le dos et partit. Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il allait laisser libre cours à sa colère quand une troupe de Serdaigle pas commode s'avança vers lui. Il reprit son sourire.

-Que puis-je pour vous?

-Ne t'approches pas de Cho , sale pervers !

Il lui aurai bien décollé une gifle mais jugea le moment mal choisi.

-Je vous demande pardon? Demanda-t-il tout de même surpris de tant de haine à son égard.

-Écoute bien car on ne te le redira pas deux fois.

Pff, les idiots, pensa Draco. S'ils pensaient l'impressionner...

-Cho a passé l'été enfermée à pleurer et seuls quelques personnes ont put lui rendre visite. Pour l'amuser, certains ont voulus lui raconter les potins des élèves de Poudlard. Quelqu'un l'a clairement avertie que tu n'étais pas fréquentable et il a bien fait !

Les Serdaigles tournèrent les talons et partirent en lui lançant un dernier regard noir. C'était dans des moment comme celui ci qu'il comprenait pourquoi Granger se donnait tout ce mal pour garder ses vices secrets. Elle ne se retrouvait pas dans des situations comme celle la. Elle ! Mais un détail dans les paroles du leader du groupe d'emmerdeurs le titillait. Il a bien fait, qu'ils ont dit? C'était donc un mec qui lui avait cassé son coup comme ça? Il fallait absolument qu'il sache qui c'était. Il rattrapa donc le groupe d'intello.

-Puis-je savoir qui prend un malin plaisir à me casser du sucre sur le dos? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur mais néanmoins figé.

-Non, tu ne sauras pas. Et ne t'approche plus de Cho.''

* * *

Drago planta les Serdaigles sur place et repartit furieux en direction de sa salle commune, il avait décidé de sécher les cours de l'après midi. Il était bien trop en colère pour se montrer. En plus, il devait réfléchir. Qui avait bien pût le balancer ? Quand il traversa le tableau, il tomba sur une Hermione qui s'apprêtait à aller en cours en trottinant joyeusement. Elle s'arrêta à deux centimètre du Serpentard et joua avec sa cravate avec un sourire ravie. Le tableau se referma.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si joyeuse? Tu as mis la main au panier de Ginny toi même?

Elle laissa son sac tomber au sol et sourit. Hermione avait changé d'avis, elle n'irait pas en cours cet après midi. Il se passait des choses bien trop intéressantes ici.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend si furieux, mon très, très cher Drago? murmura-t-elle en rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille.

En fait, elle le savait déjà parfaitement mais elle voulait qu'il lui dise. Cela faisait parti de son plan. Elle recula et alla s'affaler sur le sofa en caressant le pendentif qui pendait à son cou. Une croix. La bonne blague ! Hermione ne croyait qu'en elle. Drago vint s'assoir à côté de la lionne. Cette dernière posa la tête sur les genoux du jeune homme qui glissa la main sous le chemisier de la jeune fille indomptable

-Quelqu'un a dit des choses sur moi à Chang, elle me fuit comme la peste.

-Ah? répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Drago la regarda avec une expression entendue et reprit sans stopper ses caresses :

-Tu le savais. Et c'est pour ça que tu étais si joyeuse. Tu sais qui c'est...

Ce n'était pas une question mais Hermione, entre deux vagues de chaleur, répondit quand même.

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Ginny à la pause de midi.

-Pauvre petite fille, elle est tombée dans la gueule du loup, plaisanta Drago tout en sortant sa main du chemisier pour la descendre plus bas.

-Elle m'a dit qu'une certaine personne avait parlé de toi à cette chère Chang... Et qu'il n'avait pas été gentil... du tout. Avec toi. Mon pauvre, tu n'es pas prêt de gagner notre pari.

-Qui ? demanda le Serpentard avec une pointe de colère. Celui qui avait osé lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues le paierait cher...


	3. Round 2

Voilà le second chapitre réécrit. Le rythme de publication est assez rapide puisqu'il s'agit simplement d'une réécriture. Quand j'attaquerai la seconde partie de l'histoire, je ne pense pas que je pourrai publier si vite (sûrement un chapitre par semaine au lieu de deux).

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, çà me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est une vraie source d'inspiration de voir qu'une fiction plait :) Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira aussi...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Round 2: Les fils s'emm****êlent**.

-Elle m'a dit qu'une certaine personne avait parlé de toi à cette chère Chang... Et qu'il n'avait pas été gentil... du tout. Avec toi. Mon pauvre, tu n'es pas près de gagner notre pari.

-Qui ? demanda le Serpentard avec une pointe de colère. Celui qui avait osé lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues le paierait cher...

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. D'une part parce qu'elle sentait les doigts expert de Draco jouer avec son intimité, d'autre part parce que, aujourd'hui, Merlin était avec elle. En temps normal, elle se serait servie de ce qu'elle avait appris comme monnaie d'échange mais aujourd'hui, une fois n'est pas coutume, lui dire sans rien attendre en retour servait mieux ses intérêts.

-C'est Harry qui t'a calomnié, lâcha-t-elle.

Les doigts de Draco se stoppèrent. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à à la Gryffondor. Ainsi, elle pourrait mieux réfléchir.

-St-Potter hein...

-Et vois-tu, mon cher Draco, c'est là où nos intérêts se rejoignent. Si tu séduis Ginny, tu sais ce que j'y gagne, mais toi ainsi, non seulement, tu te venges d'Harry, comme moi, mais en plus, peut-être qu'à nous deux, nous pourrons convaincre Ginny de glisser un ou deux mots gentils pour toi à Chang, conclut-elle sur un ton chantant.

Le sourire de Draco devint un rictus. Hermione savait qu'ils allaient enfin refaire équipe. Et elle en était ravie. Enfin, le sort lui avait apporté de quoi amener Draco de son côté. Elle s'installa sur les genoux du jeune homme et commença de jouer avec sa langue autour point de son cou qu'elle savait si sensible. Draco, pendant ce temps, réfléchissait, enfin il tentait de réfléchir. Effectivement, c'était une bonne idée. Mais la tâche ne serait pas aisée. Et honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de trop se fouler. C'était faire trop d'honneur à la cruche rousse.

-Weasley me déteste. Pour elle, je suis le péché incarné.

-Ça j'en fais mon affaire, rétorqua Hermione en se redressant pour faire face à son amant. Dans une semaine à lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tâches d'être disponible ce jour là, je t'apporterai Ginny sur un plateau. Je te fais confiance pour faire en sorte que ce moment soit inoubliable pour elle. Histoire qu'elle ait envie de recommencer... avec d'autres. Sous mon conseil, bien sur.

Décidément, voilà pourquoi il adorait Hermione. Il l'embrassa sauvagement sous ses gémissements ravis.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Parce que je me voyais mal recommencer ce genre de chose avec Weasley fille. Une fois pou la vengeance ok, mais je suis sur qu'elle ne vaut pas le coup d'y revenir... Pas comme toi.

Granger était la seule vers laquelle il revenait. Son alter-ego. Depuis cet été, elle était devenu aussi indispensable pour lui que le serait un bras ou une jambe. Si elle venait à sortir de sa vie, l'ennui le reprendrait et, après tant de temps, le retour de flamme serait terrible. Cependant, s'il considérait Granger comme une partie de lui, il était bien décidé à prouver sa supériorité.

Hermione sourit alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à son lit. S'en suivit une partie de jambes en l'air qui aurait pu être qualifiée de marathon entre les deux plus grands manipulateur de Poudlard. Trois heures plus tard, Hermione regardait le plafond avec un air de béatitude collé sur le visage. Pauvre Ginny. Une fois que l'on goûtait à Malfoy, il devenait comme une drogue, indispensable. En tout cas, pour elle. Et elle savait que Draco pensait de même à propos d'elle. Le pauvre lit grinça lorsque qu'il se remit au dessus d'elle et un tableau tomba du mur adjacent. Quand les deux préfets s'offraient du bon temps, même le meilleur mobilier au monde n'y résistait pas.

-Tu ne fais jamais preuve de douceur, constata Hermione en riant.

-Je serai doux quand je serai amoureux, répondit le Serpentard, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Donc jamais.

-C'est ça. Je suppose que le pari est annulé alors, dit-il à quelque centimètre de son visage en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Pas question, répondit-elle avec une moue contrarié. Si tu as Cho, tu n'auras plus besoin de mon accord pour...toutes ces choses. Et si tu échoues... disons que ce sera toi mon esclave... Alors, maitre ou esclave?

Draco sourit à l'idée de cette domination nouvelle. Ce pari était encore mieux que l'autre. Hermione ne le battrait jamais et il aura le plaisir de voir sa mine déconfite quand il gagnera. Évidement qu'il acceptait. Il allait repartir en elle lorsqu'elle le poussa hors du lit, se leva et commença de s'habiller. Draco remonta sur le lit et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Je suis ravie de notre entrevue,expliqua-t-elle. Je vais de ce pas expliquer à Ginny que si elle veut satisfaire Harry et lui plaire, il faut qu'elle s'entraîne, elle insista sur le dernier mot. Une fois qu'elle sera convaincue, je lui dirai que tu t'es galamment porté volontaire, en tout bien tout honneur, ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Draco se mit à rire et le lit, à bout de force, céda en un fracas de bois brisé. Draco se leva, toujours nu, et jeta un sort de réparation en marmonnant qu'il allait devoir commander un lit en béton armé.

Hermione rit à son tour.

-Je pars manger dans la grande salle. Ginny doit y être. Je t'attend ?

-Non, Nott doit me rejoindre ici.

-Ah, soirée picole ?

-Oui, confirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Pansy vient aussi.

-Beurk, tu es vraiment peu regardant.

Draco lui lança un regard entendu qui lui rappela qu'elle non plus, elle n'était pas toujours regardante. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se souvint de son plan.

-Non, ce soir tu ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu dois rester ici. Seul. Devant le regard noir de Draco, elle ajouta, Allez, fais moi confiance !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit à la recherche de Ginny alors que son homologue commençait d'écrire son journal, enfin, journal était un bien grand mot, annuaire de toutes ses conquêtes semblait être plus approprié, en attendant ces Serpentards d'amis pour, Hermione l'espérait, les congédier aussitôt qu'ils seraient là.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans la grande salle que Ron et Harry lui tombèrent dessus.

''Hermione, on s'inquiétait ! Commença le Survivant. Où étais-tu?

-Oh, je ne me sentais pas très bien alors je suis allée au lit.

La seconde partie n'était pas fausse, du reste. Elle aperçut Ginny, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit la rejoindre.. Elle la laissa babiller sur tout et rien pendant qu'elle mangeait. C'était que le sport avec Draco, ça donnait faim! Puis, quand elle fut rassasiée, elle proposa à la sœur de Ron de monter discuter dans sa chambre. La jeune fille accepta avec un grand sourire qui manqua de faire vomir Hermione. Une fois arrivée, et après qu'Hermione ait vérifié que Draco avait bien éjecté les Serpentards, elles montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de la Gryffondor et s'installèrent sur son lit.

-Ginny, je t'avais dit que je t'aiderai à séduire Harry, n'est ce pas?

-Tout à fait! répondit Ginny, ravie que son amie s'en souvienne.

-Bien, alors voilà pendant que je me reposais cette après midi, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Tu n'as jamais embrassé de garçon, pas vrai?

-Oui, avoua Ginny en rougissant.

Hermione dut réprimer une grimace de dégoût avant de continuer. Draco qui écoutait de l'autre côté du mur réprima un sourire tout en écrivant son journal et en grignotant des frites qu'un elfe lui avait apporté .

-Ginny, reprit la préfète avec une expression affligée, tu te rends bien compte que Harry est déjà sorti avec Cho qui, non contente d'avoir un an de plus et donc plus d'expérience, est elle même sortit avec Cedric. Et pour que sa mort l'afflige autant, ce devait être son première amour, et bien sûr son premier amant. Je me suis dis que ce serait dommage que ton histoire avec Harry soit gâchée à cause d'un manque d'expérience...

-Où veux tu en venir? demanda la jeune fille rousse à présent soucieuse.

"A moi!" pensa Draco tout en admirant les talents d'actrice d'Hermione.

-Eh bien, tu devrais, tu vois, faire un essai avec un autre garçon avant... Je suis sure que Harry tombera directement sous ton charme si tu te montres très habile.

Là, Draco ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire. Ginny sursauta. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Une minute passa où la jeune lionne tenta de tuer le serpent par onde mental. Puis la futur madame Potter finit par répondre:

-Je ne sais pas Hermione... Ça ne me semble pas une mauvaise idée mais... il faut que je réfléchisse.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie, prend ton temps et surtout ne fais rien sans m'en avoir parler avant. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Hermione fit semblant d'aller à la salle de bain puis partit tout droit voir Draco. Ce dernier écrivait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et tu te crois drôle hein? Bon, cesses de faire l'idiot et lèves toi, ordonna-t-elle en lui enlevant sa chemise et son pantalon.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Tu sais que le silence ce n'est pas notre truc, et Ginny est à côté.

-Tu vas aller lire sur le sofa.

-Comme ça?

-Comme ça, confirma la lionne. Pour que Ginny te vois. Je pense que ton corps ne peut pas laisser indifférente une pucelle comme elle.

Draco laissa échapper un rire puis obéit. Tant d'intelligence au service de tant de perversion. Curieux mélange qu'était Granger. Cette dernière repartit voir Ginny.

-Ma chérie, tu m'excuses mais mes devoirs m'appellent. Je te raccompagne et te laisse réfléchir à tout ça d'accord? demanda-t-elle en la poussant vers la sortie.

Bien sur, le petit plan des deux préfets fut une réussite. Ginny passa écarlate en voyant Draco et ne loupa pas une miette du spectacle. Une fois le portrait passé, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à rentrer, la jeune Weasley lui dit :

-Il est beau quand même Draco... Tu as de la chance de vivre avec lui.

-Bonne nuit Ginny, répondit Hermione, énigmatique.

En elle même, la préfète jubilait. Elle savait que malgré ses doutes de prude, si c'était avec Draco, elle serait partante.

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite pour nos deux préfets. Hermione était partagée entre Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, ses devoirs, ses cours et ses rondes.

Bon, elle devait l'avouer le plus clair de son temps se résumait à Draco et Ginny. Cette dernière, après l'avoir évitée quelques jours, revint la voir un soir, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Ginny ? Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu peur que tu sois fâchée après moi...

-Alors voilà Hermione, euh, j'accepte que tu m'aides pour...enfin tu vois!

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur le visage de la préfète.

-Bien sûr! Tout d'abord, n'oublies pas que c'est un secret, commença Hermione. Ensuite, je me doutais que tu comprendrais. Tu es une fille intelligente Ginny, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie, alors, je t'ai cherché un excellent professeur.

La jeune Weasley rougit de plus belle mais demanda tout de même qui était-ce. Ce à quoi Hermione répondit avec une lenteur étudiée.

-Je sais que, comme moi, tu n'entretiens pas de bonne relation avec les Serpentard mais... Enfin, voilà, après mûre réflexion, j'ai pensé que Malfoy ferait un bon professeur.

Ginny dut faire preuve de toute sa bonne éducation pour ne pas sauter au plafond. Bien sûr, certains diraient qu'elle trompe Harry. Mais elle, elle savait, Hermione le lui avait dit, ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'ils n'était pas ensemble. Et maintenant qu'elle avait passé quelques jours à y réfléchir, elle était du même avis qu'Hermione.

-D'accord. Je te fais confiance donc si tu dis que c'est le bon. C'est OK.

Évidement, Hermione se doutait qu'au fond elle était ravie de ce choix et lui promis que Draco lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il savait. Bien qu'une vie ne serait pas suffisante pour que Ginny soit à son niveau mais bon, elle pouvait bien la laisser rêver. Toutefois cette remarque fit tiquer la rouquine.

-Hermione on est d'accord, c'est juste pour embrasser hein ?

-Mais oui ! Bien sûr Ginny ! Que vas-tu chercher ? La virginité est trop précieuse pour la gâcher. Tu dois la réserver à un homme que tu aimes vraiment.

L'idiote ! Hermione savait qu'une fois Draco avec elle, elle finirait par le supplier de la prendre. De plus, la préfète avait envoyé un hiboux à l'auberge du Sanglier pour réserver une chambre pour dimanche. Elle trépignait à l'idée d'avoir le résumé de cette journée à Pré au Lard raconté en long, en large, et en travers par la petite prude. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'elle allait vraiment pouvoir en faire son élève suite à cette sortie. De cette façon, elle serait parfaitement vengée par rapport à Harry. Soudain, Ginny lui posa une question qui la surprit.

-Dis, Herm, euh, tu l'as fait avec qui toi ?

Ouh la ! En vérité, elle était persuadée de ne pas se souvenir de tous. Mais elle ne comptait pas lui dire la vérité.

-Comment ça ? Demanda la lionne pour gagner du temps.

-Je veux dire la première fois. Ron et Harry ont réalisé un soir où ils avait bu qu'aucun d'eux n'était ton premier. Depuis, j'ai toujours voulu te demander.

Ah, le premier... Hermione s'était débarrasser de sa virginité comme d'une paire de chaussette qui pue. Très vite. Son premier avait été Cedric Diggory, lors du tournoi, sous le nez de Cho. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il avait découvert comment ouvrir l'œuf. Peut être devrait elle raconter ça à Draco, qui sait ? Elle avait voulu un garçon avec de l'expérience et tous étaient en couple donc... Enfin, il était hors de question de dire cela à Ginny. A la place, elle décida de donner un coup de pouce à Draco.

-C'était un moldu. Un été. Je ne pensais pas l'aimer mais un jour il m'a embrassé et mon corps a … réagi... J'ai compris que c'était l'amour et je l'ai donc laissé aller plus loin.

L'amour... Hermione ne connaissait que le désir, et encore, elle ne désirait que Draco. Tous les autres étaient des jeux... plus ou moins doués pour la distraire. Toute émoustillée, Ginny quitta Hermione de très bonne humeur.

Draco, quand-à-lui, n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps libre. Ne serait ce que pour coucher avec Hermione.

Il avait dû se partager entre ses obligations, c'est à dire ses rondes,ses cours, ses devoirs, l'entraînement de Quidditch et les petits sourires qu'il était obligé de faire à Ginny, et ses loisirs, c'est à dire Cho Chang.

Cette dernière avait acceptée sa compagnie à condition qu'il ne reste qu'amis. Ce que Drago s'était empressé d'accepter. Bien sur ce n'était que des mots en l'air mais , jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les recommandations qu'il comptait obtenir de Ginny, il s'y tenait. Et même si cela l'ennuyait beaucoup de jouer le gay à aider toutes ces demoiselles de Serdaigles avec leurs devoirs et accompagner Chang dans toutes ses sorties au parc ou à l'infirmerie sans rien lui faire, il y avait des compensations. Par exemple, lorsque une des jeunes amies de Cho cédait au vice et l'accueillait dans son lit. Oui, il ne couchait pas qu'avec Hermione, le plaisir se trouvait dans la diversité. C'était arrivé deux fois déjà. Et à chaque fois, il leur avait jeté un sort d'oubliette. Pas question de se corrompre aux yeux de Cho. Il devait paraître aussi pur qu'un nouveau né. Le Serpentard sentait bien qu'elle était prête à céder, l'éloge de Ginny l'achèverait.

Et l'on était déjà dimanche. La sortie à Pré au Lard pouvait commencer.


	4. Round 3

Bonjour à tous. Dejà merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir :) Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire la trame de la partie deux de cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle plaira autant que la première partie.

Enfin bref, j'ai aussi reçu un message comme quoi ma fiction avait été répertoriée dans ficothèque-ardente et je voulais dire un grand merci à la personne qui a mis ma fiction la-bas. (je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de regarder comment ça marchait mais je vais m'y atteler).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Round 3 : Machination à Pré-au-lard. **

Dimanche, treize heures sonnèrent. Tous les élèves se rejoignirent dans le Grand Hall pour aller à Pré au Lard. Ron et Harry parlaient de farces et attrapes. Draco restait dans son coin tout en souriant à Cho qui rougissait bien malgré elle. Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent. Sans un regard pour le jeune homme, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Ginny, elle laissa traîner ses yeux le plus longtemps qu'elle put sans se faire semer par son amie.

''Hermione, pourquoi on attend pas Draco?

Qu'elle était sotte!

-On n'attend pas Draco car ta prise d'expérience doit être une surprise pour Harry. Tu ne crois pas qu'il se douterait de quelque chose s'il nous voyait toutes les deux avec Malfoy?

Ginny acquiesça.

-Bien, alors d'abord on fait un tour dans les magasins, l'air de rien. Puis on va à l'auberge du Sanglier. Compris?

Nouveau hochement de tête timide.

-Mais, Herm, pourquoi l'auberge du Sanglier ? Un banc ce n'est pas suffisant pour s'embrasser ?

Hermione soupira. Cela allait être un long après midi.

-Sur un banc tout le monde peut vous voir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Draco sait se tenir, il ne fera rien que tu ne veuille pas.

Ensuite, Ginny la bassina pendant une heure avec ce qu'elle s'imaginait sur Draco, essayant sans doute de se rassurer. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione tentait de trouver une tenue correcte parmi toute les fripes du magasins. Décidément, elle ne s'habituerait jamais au style de vêtement sorcier. Puis, après avoir vu les principaux magasins, vint enfin le temps de la délivrance pour Hermione. La préfète laissa son élève dans l'auberge crasseuse puis partit, en quête de quelques garçons intéressants...Elle en arrivait à plaindre Draco. Le pauvre était dans une auberge miteuse et coincé avec une parfaite petite idiote. Mais elle voulait sa vengeance, il voulait sa vengeance, et ils l'auraient!

Alors qu'elle marchait de long en large dans la rue principale, Hermione finissait par s'ennuyer sérieusement. Et une Hermione qui s'ennuie est une Hermione avide de sexe. En Angleterre, les beaux jeunes hommes parfaitement inconnus ne couraient pas les rues même à Londres, alors à Pré au Lard... Elle faillit même faire un saut chez les jumeaux. Le transplanage était autorisé à Pré-au-Lard. Elle aurait pût faire un saut là bas l'air de rien... L'avantage des jumeaux, c'était qu'ils étaient deux. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'ils ne pourraient cacher ça à Ron. Une fois après une soirée arrosée, c'était passé. Si elle y retournait, leur stupide morale leur feraient en parler à Ron.

Par chance, elle tomba sur Harry et Ron avant d'inventer une nouvelle idiotie que l'ennui aurait put lui suggérer et qui lui aurait attiré des ennuis. Le Survivant s'approcha d'elle. Intérieurement, la jeune fille jubilait. Harry venait lui parler, sûrement de Ginny, alors que cette dernière était dans les bras de Malfoy sous ses ordres à elle. Décidément, Hermione était imbattable à ce jeu là.

''Dis, Hermione, tu ne devrais pas être avec Ginny?

-Si, mais la pauvre, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle a dut rentrer.

-Pas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a?

-Ses ragnagnas, murmura Hermione d'un ton niais. Un moyen sur pour qu'un homme cesse de poser des questions. Et ça ne rata pas, Harry vira rouge pivoine et stoppa net son enquête. Mais il continua tout de même à parler de Ginny.

-Je peux te poser une question? Commença le Survivant après un moment d'hésitation.

-Bien sur, Harry, répondit-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

-Et bien, voilà, tu t'es rapprochée de Ginny ces derniers temps. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Et depuis que tu l'as fait, elle agit bizarrement, expliqua le jeune homme en rougissant.

-Oh ça... Tu ne lui dis pas hein ? Demanda Hermione avec une moue coquine. C'est parce qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant prêt à s'emballer, il faut lui laisser du temps pour s'adapter. Ne la brusque pas. Ne lui parles de tes sentiments, que je connais, que lorsque tu vois qu'elle est prête d'accord ?

Harry hocha de la tête et la remercia de sa compréhension et pour son amitié sous le sourire d'Hermione qui n'en revenait pas à quel point cette journée avait été intéressante et à quel point son entourage pouvait être naïf. Et encore, elle attendait ce soir, pour savoir si Ginny pourrait devenir son élève ou non... Satisfaite, elle décida de rentrer au château . Sa vengeance était accomplie et elle en ressentait l'agréable plénitude. La lionne croisa Chang dans le parc. Elle fut tenté d'aller lui dire sa façon de penser sur ce qu'elle faisait de Draco mais elle finit par se dire que la jeune Serdaigle le regretterait bien assez tôt. Elle reprit donc son chemin.

Weasley fille et Draco rentrerait par la cabane hurlante pour éviter de croiser Harry ou Ron. Elle passa donc le parc, monta les étages et arriva enfin dans les appartements des préfets. Bien décidée à ne pas sortir de là avant que Draco ne soit revenu, elle demanda un peu de nourriture à un elfe et attendit sagement.

De son côté, Draco attendait pas si calmement sur le lit crasseux de la chambre de l'auberge quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Elle en avait mis du temps.

-Bonjour Ginny, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Elle lui rendit son salut et rougit.

-Alors euh, Drake ? Je peux t'appeler Drake ?

-Non, tu ne peux pas. Voyant qu'il l'avait refroidie, il se radoucit. Mais tu peux m'appeler Draco. Viens t'asseoir.

Elle lui obéit et le regarda du coin de l'oeil.

-On fait comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Comment ça on fait comment ? tu veux un dessin ? Répondit sèchement Draco.  
La fille prit peur une nouvelle fois. Cette fois il décida que la discussion ne donnerait rien. Il se rapprocha donc d'elle et l'embrassa. Son baiser était... répugnant. Baveux, pas sensuel pour deux sous, on dirait dit qu'elle voulait l'avaler tout cru. Enfin, peut être que ce dernier détail servirait plus tard... Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne à peu près la technique. Puis il fit mine de la toucher le long de sa cuisse mais elle s'éloigna.

Ginny était en plein doute. Certes embrasser n'était pas tromper Harry. Mais... allez plus loin... Hermione avait dit que la virginité était précieuse. Cependant, elle avait aussi décrit ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour celui qui avait eu sa première fois, la chaleur dans le bas du ventre. Ginny ressentait exactement ça. Et puis après tout Draco était très beau, très attirant malgré son côté effrayant et elle ne sortait pas avec Harry. Pas encore. Hermione lui avait dit qu'un baiser expérimente séduirait le survivant, alors plus...

Quand Ginny recula, Draco fulminait intérieurement, ainsi Granger lui avait effectivement amener Ginny sur un plateau... Pour se faire embrasser ! Elle ne l'avait pas préparée à plus et lui avait laissé tout le sale boulot ! Roh la garce ! Enfin, il fallait quand même que le boulot se fasse. Pas le moins excité du monde, Draco se concentra et imagina toutes les façons qu'il allait prendre Granger quand il aurait gagné son pari avant de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de Ginny. Celle-ci semblait ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'encouragement cette fois-ci et les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

Il faisait nuit quand Draco rentra, les traits tirés et suivit de près par Ginny. Le jeune homme s'étala dans le sofa alors que Ginny tirait Hermione dans sa chambre avant que celle ci n'est put dire quoi que ce soit.

-Alors? Demanda la plus âgée une fois la porte fermée.

-C'était gé-nial! Drago m'a appris tant de choses!s'extasia la rousse. Certaines dont je ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.. Tu savais qu'on pouvait faire tant de choses avec la bouche toi? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ingénu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel ce que Ginny, bien trop prise dans ses souvenirs, ne s'aperçut pas.

-Ainsi, tu as donc fait plus que l'embrasser, je suppose ?

Surprenant...

-En fait, au début, c'était bizarre. Puis il m'a embrassé et là c'était top. Mais... quand il a voulu aller plus loin j'ai hésité. Et là j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit et ça m'a convaincue. Qu'est ce que c'était génial ! J'ai hâte d'être avec Harry pour lui montrer.

Hermione sourit. Draco n'avait pas salopé le travail... D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle ait son avis à lui. Histoire de savoir si c'était vraiment une quiche ou si elle pouvait en faire quelque chose. Elle congédia donc gentiment Ginny en prétextant qu'après tant de chose, elle devait se reposer, puis rejoignit Draco. Il était toujours dans le sofa avec un livre sur le visage. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui qui, tout en posant son livre par terre, murmura un''pas ce soir'' suppliant.

-Alors?

-Cette fille c'est Lucifer en rousse ! Elle ne cesse jamais de parler, de s'extasier, de poser des questions! Je n'ai jamais vu ça... Quand je dis qu'elle parle tout le temps, c'est vraiment tout le temps...expliqua un Drago à demi hystérique.

Hermione sourit face à la détresse de son compère qui devait avoir un affreux mal de crâne. Mais ce n'était pas une raison.

-Mais encore? Le harcela-t-elle toujours assise sur lui.

-Hermione, je te jure que si ça n'avait pas été pour me venger, je me serai enfui! En plus de parler, elle est affreusement maladroite. En une après midi, je n'ai réussi qu'à la rendre convenable... Moi !

Dommage... Elle ne pourrait donc pas faire une bonne élève. Au moins, Harry aurai une surprise quand il l'aura pour la première fois. Et ça, déjà, c'était jouissif.

Draco de son côté, n'était pas mécontent non plus. Certes la petite Ginny n'avait pas été douée mais il avait su faire en sorte qu'elle s'améliore suffisamment pour que Potter se pose des questions, en plus de la disparition évidente de sa virginité... Maintenant que sa vengeance était accomplie, il devait de nouveau penser au pari.

Quelques jours passèrent encore, dans une monotonie affligeante pour nos deux préfets. Ils s'ennuyaient ferme. Draco était coincé dans son rôle de toutou de Chang. Il sentait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer et qu'il devait tenir encore un peu mais cela lui paraissait bien affligeant. Chang n'aimait que les ballades sous les feuilles d'automne, la poésie et tout ce qui faisait guimauve en général. Si tout cela ne prenait pas fin bientôt,Draco allait mourir de manque d'activité.

Hermione, maintenant qu'elle savait que Ginny était une cause perdue, s'ennuyait à mourir. Soudain, elle eut une vision angélique. Harry et Ginny qui se cherchait l'un l'autre. Ils venaient de se mettre ensembles. Bien sûr, elle aurait put les laisser roucouler en paix mais, comme vous le savez surement déjà, une Hermione qui s'ennuie est une Hermione méchante. Elle décida donc de retourner ajouter son grain de sel. Pas directement bien sur. En apparence, elle était toujours sainte-Hermione mais...pourquoi ne pas prétendre vouloir donner des conseils à Harry et le faire retomber sous son charme. Elle savait que le charme ne durerait pas longtemps. Une nuit toute au plus. Mais c'était là tout l'intérêt.

Le jeune Gryffondor était perdue dans ses plans machiavéliques lorsqu'elle vit Draco passer au pied de Chang. Pour une raison inconnu, cela l'exaspéra au dernier degré. Son si cher et si vil partenaire était réduit à l'état de loque par une Sainte-Nitouche. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche deux mots.

Une masse d'élèves se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Hermione et les autres suvirent. L'heure du dîner avait sonné. Les plats apparurent et Hermione réussit, une fois n'est pas coutume à ne pas se retrouver collée à Ginny. Maintenant que ses plans était finis, la jeune Weasley ne l'intéressaient plus. Pas plus que son frère assis à côté d'elle qui ne pouvait parvenir à cacher ses sentiments. En vérité, Hermione devait bien l'avouer, le seul homme intéressant était Draco... Enfin le seul élève. Avoir un professeur dans son lit: projet à cogiter. Mais il demeurait qu'au niveau du caractère le fils Malfoy était le seul digne d'intérêt.

Seulement, ce jour là, Hermione aurait mieux fait de s'asseoir à côté de Ginny car celle ci, vexée d'être ainsi ignorer, décida d'aller dire à Cho tous les louanges que Draco lui avait réclamé à corps et à cri. Le garçon lui avait dit être fou de Cho et qu'il avait été calomnié à tort. Que seule elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas cédée, pensant que Hermione était amoureuse de lui en secret mais puisque celle ci l'ignorait... Ginny avait pris sa décision. Demain, elle parlerait à Cho. Après tout, elle devait bien cela à Draco.

A la fin du dîner, Hermione n'y tenait plus. Elle s'ennuyait trop. Elle se leva donc et s'approcha de la table des professeurs pour demander un conseil au nouveau professeur de sortilèges. Très jeune, très beau, très interdit. Parfait comme distraction. Ils discutèrent innocemment jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione avec une question de cours bien placé le pousse à aller vérifier la réponse dans un livre de son bureau. Elle l'accompagna évidemment.

Ron et Harry rirent de la tendance monomaniaque d'Hermione pour les études alors que, de l'autre côté de la salle, un Serpentard voyait noir. Lui, il se tapait les cruches et jouait les toutous et elle, elle s'amusait ! Mais rirait bien qui rirait le dernier... Et une fois le pari gagné, ce serait lui qui rirait.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Hermione dormait du sommeil du juste dans le lit de son professeur -il n'y avait qu'avec Draco qu'elle refusait de passer la nuit – Ginny croisa la jeune Serdaigle au détour d'un couloir.

''Cho! Appella-t-elle. Tu as une minute ?

-Bien sur Ginny. Que veux tu?

-Eh bien, tu sais, j'ai entendu Harry parler du fait qu'il t'avait dit des choses à propos de Draco.

Cho rougit un peu mais garda son calme.

-Et?

-Et c'est complètement faux! Écoutes, Harry n'a jamais été ami avec lui, tu le sais. Et quand il a appris que Draco était amoureux de toi...Sur ces mots, Cho vira encore plus rouge et écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas, il a du être furieux et il a vu une bonne occasion de se venger. Mais ne le juge pas trop sévèrement. Harry et Draco sont tous les deux de bons garçons.

Cho semblait sceptique et pensive. Ginny continua un moment de lui chanter les louanges de son amant puis, lorsque la cloche sonna, elle repartit en cours ni vu ni connu. Enfin, ni vu, il fallait le dire vite. Hermione, qui avait enfin levé son divin derrière du lit de son amant, avait tout entendu discrètement... Alors cette petite garce voulait lui faire perdre son pari... Évidement, elle n'en n'avait pas conscience mais consciemment ou non, on ne s'opposait pas à Hermione Granger. Lorsqu'elle avait dit à Draco que Ginny pourrait le racheter auprès de Cho, elle n'avait pas envisagé que celle ci le ferait vraiment...

Elle décida donc que la petite Ginny, en plein début de relation, serait définitivement cocue. Sur ce commença le cours de Métamorphose. Chang était en grande discussion avec ses poules de copines alors que Hermione, elle, discutait avec Harry de sa nouvelle relation. A la fin du cours et d'incessant ''Ah oui!... Hm hm... C'est pas vrai!'' de la part de la jeune préfète, elle passa à l'action à la sortie de cours.

''Harry, je voulais te demander, est ce que tu pourrais m'accorder une soirée?''

Le Survivant le jeta un regard horrifié. Elle s'empressa donc d'ajouter.

''Je voudrais parler de Ron...''

Là, il comprit qu'elle voulait lui demander des conseils, comme elle l'avait fait pour Ginny! Harry s'empressa d'accepter de la voir de sa chambre de préfète un soir de la semaine prochaine. Hermione dut retenir le rictus qui lui venait aux lèvres. Ça, c'était ce qui s'appelait se jeter dans la gueule de la louve. Le soir, elle retrouva Draco dans leur salle commune. Il écrivait son fichu journal. Hermione l'entoura de ses bras et souffla dans son cou. Il referma rapidement le précieux cahier.

''Je connais tous tes plans... Tu pourrais me le montrer ce journal!

-Non, ce ne serait pas drôle si tu avais tout ce que tu voulais non? ajouta-t-il devant la frustration de son acolyte. Puis, il décida que, s'il voulait s'amuser ce soir, il fallait lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur. Je t'ai vu discuter avec Potter. Tu avais l'air...ravie.

-Moui, peut-être bien. Ta chère Ginny est allait papoter avec Cho. J'ai donc décidé qu'elle serait cocue.

-Que tu es cruelle !se plaint-il avec une grimace comique qui laissa vite place à un rictus lorsqu'il reprit. Ou alors, tu as peur de perdre notre petit pari.

Le jeune homme se leva et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione. Celle ci n'avait certainement pas conscience qu'il n'avait eu jusque là aucune idée des actions de Ginny mais il comptait faire bon usage de l'information.

-Disons qu'elle m'a énervée. murmura la lionne. Je n'aime pas les cruches.

Leur lèvres se touchaient ,Draco se contenta de sourire et partit s'étaler dans le sofa.

-En parlant de cruche, je comprends mieux pourquoi Chang m'a évité aujourd'hui. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles au combien sensées de Weasley! Ce qui veut dire qu'elle sera bientôt à moi.

Il fit apparaître un verre de whisky pur feu et le leva vers une Hermione contrariée.

-Et toi aussi. Ajouta-t-il avec un regard brûlant.


	5. Round 4

Bonjour à tous, voilà la réécriture du chapitre 4. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent à écrire la suite :) j'ai même commencé d'écrire les nouveaux chapitres. Et Demeter07, c'est sympa aussi de ne plus savoir la fin. Patience, il ne reste que 3 chapitres avant la fin de cette première partie.

Voila, voila, Bonne lecture à tous !

**Round 4 : la fin du pari ? **

Depuis leur petite entrevue, Hermione n'avait vu Draco que très rapidement. Il était bien trop occupé à faire le malheureux ignoré devant Cho. Enfin, même si cela l'énervait, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Harry devait venir la voir ce soir. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui confier son amour inébranlable pour Ron. Il se trompait lourdement. Elle était impatiente de se prouver ce qu'elle savait déjà, c'est à dire que son charme n'avait aucun rival, pas même l'amour que Harry portait à Ginny.

Cependant, elle devait d'abord suivre le cours de métamorphose. En entrant dans la salle, elle aperçut Ron et Harry, qui lui avait gardé une place, et juste devant, Draco qui semblait décidé à faire de leur journée un cauchemar. Elle les entendait se chamailler de l'entrée. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi son homologue masculin prenait tant de plaisir à se faire détester. Les filles l'adulaient pour son corps mais craignaient sa réputation, les garçons, hormis les Serpentards, le haïssaient purement et simplement et pour les Gryffondors et les professeurs, il était rien de moins de le diable incarné. Elle alla s'asseoir en soupirant entre ses deux amis Gryffondors et lançât un regard entendu à Draco. Si elle ne comprenait pas le plaisir de Draco à se faire haïr, lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'embêtait à jouer les Saintes. Ca devait être d'un compliqué au quotidien ! Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle un de ces quatre.

Soudain, McGonnagall entra en trombe dans la pièce, s'installa derrière son bureau et sourit, chose peu habituelle. Le silence tomba dans la salle. Drago arqua un sourcil. Hermione, elle, ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'un bal aura lieu le premier octobre; c'est à dire dans une semaine, ici, à Poudlard annonça-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Comme le hasard faisait bien les choses, pensa ironiquement Hermione toute en restant attentive à ne pas laisser s'épanouir son rictus. Puis, elle reprit son rôle de préfète.

-Pouvons nous savoir en quel honneur, professeur?

-Le ministre et ses plus proches associés nous rendent visite. En vérité, ils veulent rencontrer nos futurs aurors mais nous avons pensé qu'un bal serait un moyen des plus...convivial.

La, alors que tout le reste de la salle s'extasiait, Hermione vit rouge quelques secondes, la chute de Voldemort n'avait pas entraîné la chute de Malfoy père qui s'était fait passé Saint sous l'influence de l'Imperium. Elle ne savait comment il avait trompé l'opinion publique mais il l'avait fait. Par conséquent, il serait là cette nuit là. Et la jeune fille ayant pris la direction d'auror pour le futur, elle devrait forcement le croiser. Rah! Elle détestait cet homme. Hermione remarqua que Draco avait pâlit lui aussi. Évidemment, Malfoy fils craignait son père. C'était le seul homme sur terre à pouvoir réduire en miette l'incroyable confiance en lui de Draco

Heureusement, la perte de contrôle des deux préfets fut courte. Ils reprirent leurs esprits et semblèrent penser à la même chose : le pari. Le Serpentard se tourna vers sa complice et lui fit un sourire pervers. Ce soir là... Ce serait ce soir là que serait la consécration du gagnant. Hermione profita du choc de Ron pour rendre son regard à Draco. Tout n'était pas encore joué...

Pendant ce temps, la professeur de métamorphose expliquait les détails de la soirée puis la cloche sonna enfin. Les élèves sortirent dans un joyeux tumulte en se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Hermione prit bien garde à ne pas perdre Harry de vu.

La nuit tombait lorsque Draco trouva enfin Cho. Elle était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il l'avait cherché depuis la fin des cours soit depuis une heure. Il décida cependant de passer outre sa colère. Il devait absolument avoir Cho et son instinct lui criait que c'était ce soir ou jamais. Elle regardait tristement le ciel et les étoiles naissantes.

-Cho, appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers le préfet.

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix désespérée. Elle était sur le point de craquer aux avances de Draco et se sentait coupable... Un sentiment que le jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais connu. Il répondit avec une lenteur toute étudiée.

-Je n'en peux plus, Cho.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondu par un faible sourire. Il s'approcha lentement, leva sa main vers elle et lui caressa la joue tendrement avant de murmurer:

-Je t'aime.

Il souriait encore. Ce sourire doux et tendre qu'elle seule connaissait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui répondre.

-J'aime Cedric...dit-elle la voix brisée.

-Cedric est mort !hurla Drago. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir t'enfermer ainsi! Loin de moi...

Un ange passa.

-Cho, je n'ai que deux choix aujourd'hui. Il attendit qu'elle fut pendue à ses lèvres avant de continuer. Pouvoir t'aimer ou partir. Mon coeur ne peux plus vivre comme cela, entre les deux. Un seul mot de toi scellera mon sort.

La jeune fille se tenait coite, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de l'abandon des études du jeune homme et, si elle était honnête, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte loin d'elle non plus. La main de Draco s'éloigna de sa joue et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens.

-Je vois. C'est donc la fin. Je vais voir la directrice pour lui annoncer mon départ.

Il se détourna d'elle et prit la direction des escaliers. Il fit mine de descendre quand des bras l'enlacèrent. Cho tremblait contre le dos de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle le savait maintenant. Elle l'aimait bel et bien. Il se tourna et l'embrassa, fébrilement d'abord puis passionnément. Il était lui même troublé. Comment pouvait on être si fragile, si pure ?

Certes, Draco n'avait de l'estime que pour lui même et pour Granger mais il pensait tout de même que celle ci gagnerait à être un peu plus fragile de temps en temps. Rien ne l'atteignait jamais. Et si lui souffrirait si elle venait à disparaître, il n'était pas sur que l'inverse soit vrai et jamais elle ne lui avouerait. Revenant à son occupation première, il jeta discrètement un sort d'insonorisation et de collaporta puis entama l'effeuillage de ses propres vêtements. Le reste, seuls les étoiles le virent.

La passion passée, ils restèrent là. Couchés l'un contre l'autre en regardant le ciel. Cho souriait de contentement. Draco lui affichait un visage fermé. Il était réellement troublé. Pour ne pas effrayer la Serdaigle, il avait fait preuve du plus de douceur qu'il pouvait et il avait trouvé cela... apaisant d'être avec elle ainsi.

-Cho, tu viendrais avec moi au bal?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Il lui sourit en retour puis commença de se rhabiller. Devant le regard perdu de Cho, il expliqua:

-Je suis préfet, j'ai des devoirs qui n'attendront pas demain. Excuses moi, ajouta-t-il avec une voix triste. Puis, il disparu dans l'escalier sous les yeux encore plus perdue de Cho. Pourquoi s'excusait-il donc ? Et pourquoi de façon si triste surtout...

Hermione était étendue dans son lit, Harry couché entre ses seins. Elle lui caressait les cheveux. Gentil petit chien... Comme prévu, il avait cédé. Cependant, à la surprise d'Hermione, il avait cédé bien plus vite que prévu. Il bougea afin de pouvoir regarder la préfète dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Hermione soupira intérieurement.

-Mais non Harry. Tu aimes Ginny. Et tu le sais.

Elle laissa un instant passer, le temps que l'information pénètre.

-Harry, nous avons fait une erreur ce soir. Dit-elle d'un ton grave.

Il serait plus juste de dire que lui avait fait une erreur. Elle, elle avait tout calculé. Au point même qu'elle savait que, dans quelques minutes tout au plus, Draco débarquerai dans sa chambre pour lui raconter sa soirée forcément infructueuse avec Cho. Elle vit Harry passer par différentes couleurs toutes relatives à la honte. Ca y était. Il se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Hermione pensa que c'était toujours tristement la même rengaine avec les gens gentils. Ils s'en voulaient toujours. Mais pourquoi? Ca, elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avoir honte des ses actes seulement après coup? Sont-ils trop bête pour ne pas savoir d'avance qu'ils auront honte? Non, ce n'était que pur hypocrisie que cette honte. Une simple peur du qu'en-dira-t-on. Hermione agissait certes de façon répréhensible mais elle, au moins, ne se voilait pas la face. Pas comme tout ce ramassis d'hypocrite.

Draco était le seul qui sortait du lot. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle ... l'appréciait? Ou bien était-ce juste pour le plaisir des jeux de contrôle? Elle ne savait dire pourquoi mais elle en était sure: son alter-ego était le seul avec qui elle se sentait libre et vivante. Même si c'est dernier temps, Cho l'avait remplacé dans l'attention du Serpentard. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle voulait qu'il les surprennent. Elle voulait voir sa colère.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se rhabillait en débitant de piteuses excuses. Aussi pitoyable qu'il l'était en cet instant, pensa Hermione avec dégoût. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup à la surprise du Survivant et au plus grand ravissement de la lionne. Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes avant, Draco marchait, le visage toujours aussi fermé, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Il entendit du bruit dans la chambre d'Hermione. Le jeune préfet sourit. Il avança à pas de loup vers la porte de la lionne puis l'ouvrit à la volée en hurlant:

-Victoire ! Granger, j'ai gagné le pari ! Maintenant c'est à...

Il s'interrompit devant le spectacle qui s'imposait à lui. Hermione trônait nue sur son lit pendant que Potter tentait de retrouver toutes ses affaires. Draco pencha la tête de côté et jeta un regard blasé à Hermione qui lui souriait, mutine. Il soupira, reposa son regard sur Potter et lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

-Aahh...soupira le jeune homme blond, Potter, Saint Potter, qu'allons nous faire de toi? Si cette chère Ginny savait cela...

-Non! Cria Harry. Pas Ginny!

Drago sembla réfléchir.

-Très bien. Je ne dirai rien. A une condition.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête en attente de la fameuse condition.

-Fiches le camp. Et ne reviens plus jamais voir Hermione, asséna-t-il d'un ton qui ne cachait rien de sa colère froide.

Le Survivant parut surpris d'entendre le mot Hermione dans la bouche du préfet mais préféra détaler. Cependant, il ne comprenait plus rien, un pari ? de quoi parlait-il ? Et pourquoi Hermione ne s'était cachée sous les draps à l'arrivée de Draco ? Et surtout, pourquoi était il entré dans la chambre? Harry était jusque là persuadé que les deux préfets se contentait de vivre en bonne intelligence mais sans s'apprécier. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait que Ginny ne semblait plus détester tant que ça le Serpentard non plus... Mais que se passait-il donc ? Il allait devoir se renseigner... peut être auprès de Ginny.

Pendant ce temps, les deux plus grands manipulateurs de Poudlard restèrent seuls. Hermione se leva et approcha de son homologue. Elle était ravie, Draco avait réagit comme elle le voulait. Il était toujours à elle malgré tout ce que la stupide chinoise pouvait s'imaginer.

La nudité de la jeune fille ne parut pas la déranger plus que ça tant elle était absorbé dans les deux orbes grises de son compagnon. Draco, quand à lui, se voyait plongé dans un chaos de pensées indescriptibles. Le corps d'Hermione l'excitait. Son regard le brûlait de l'intérieur. Les marques violacées dans son cou le dégoûtait. Le liquide infâme qui séchait le long de sa cuisse le mettait en rage. Et là, il pensa à Cho. Jamais il ne la trouverait dans une telle position, elle. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Il considérait la Hermione qu'il avait sous les yeux comme son alter-ego et une part de lui ne la voulait que comme cela, ne la désirait que comme cela. Cependant, une autre partie de lui aurait aimé qu'elle soit plus... plus normale. Que faire? La frapper, la supplier,la violer, en rire? Il se gifla intérieurement. Cette fille le rendrait fou. Et il trouva la solution. La seule qui ne le rendrait pas fou. La seule qui stopperait le tourbillon de pensée contradictoire qui le tourmentait. Il fallait qu'il l'ait à ses pieds. Qu'il l'ait complètement soumise et rien qu'à lui.

-J'ai gagné, annonça-t-il.

-Non, je ne dirai pas cela. répondit Hermione dans un sourire machiavélique.

La nuit allait être longue...


	6. Round 5

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, le troisième de la semaine :) je poste en avance car je serai en vacances avec mon chéri les trois prochaines semaines et donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai publier à nouveau.

Merci à Dramione-Dream et Lana NEMESIS pour leur reviews et Demeter07, patience mdr la fin arrive bientot (enfin la fin de cette partie)

Bonne lecture.

**Round 5 : Folie. **

Ils restèrent là un bon moment, dans le silence, à se défier du regard. Draco ne savait que penser. Comment ça il n'avait pas gagné? Bien sûr que si. Il avait sauté Cho, il avait sauté Ginny, tout ça pour elle, pour l'avoir elle rien qu'à lui. Et maintenant, il voulait son dû.

Il attendit donc l'explication de la lionne en serrant les dents. Cette dernière ne se soucia pas de cacher sa nudité. Hermione aimait voir cette flamme de folie dans les yeux gris de son compère. Il se tenait là, devant elle, sans bouger si ce n'était le léger tremblement qu'il tentait de contenir. Il la voulait de tout son être, et ce, malgré les marques violacées de sa perversion. Le liquide infâme maculait toujours sa jambe. Elle se rendit compte que chaque fois qu'il voyait cela, son alter ego voyait rouge, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Il savait qu'elle couchait avec d'autres, évidemment, mais en avoir la preuve le long de ses jambes était autre chose.

Même si elle adorait voir la fureur du serpent, elle décida de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin et partit se nettoyer.

Draco, la voyant partir vers la salle de bain, la suivit et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione se lavait les jambes dans la douche avec une lenteur toute étudiée. Le Serpentard se rendit vite compte que s'il voulait une explication avant de perdre le contrôle, il devrait engager la conversation.

-Alors? J'attends une explication. commença-t-il d'un air aussi détaché qu'il le pouvait dans son état de fureur. Pourquoi dis-tu que je n'ai pas gagné?

Hermione prit le temps de se sécher puis se plaça à quelques centimètres du préfet. Elle lui répondit en murmurant à son oreille et en caressant ses cheveux.

-Tu avais parié que tu aurais Chang, susurra-t-elle d'une voix onctueuse. En l'occurrence, c'est elle qui t'as eu. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, mon petit serpent, conclut-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Drago recula violemment et partit s'assoir sur le lit toujours défait de la Gryffondor. Il était toujours furieux mais plus pour la même raison. Elle l'avait vexé. Mais elle aussi était vexée. Draco était son égal, le sien. Il n'appartenait à personne d'autre. Elle le suivit et s'assit sur ses genoux. Il effleura ses lèvres.

-Sottises, finit-il par lâcher, Je dois vraiment être un excellent acteur pour que, même toi, tu crois à mon jeu d'amoureux éperdu.

Hermione ne dit rien et se contenta de mordiller gentiment le cou du Serpentard. Elle se cala confortablement au croisement du ventre et des jambes du jeune homme, savourant l'agréable sensation du renflement sous son pantalon contre son propre corps. Se pourrait-il qu'effectivement, elle se soit trompée? Non. Hermione Granger ne se trompait jamais. Même quand ce qu'elle découvrait ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne se trompait jamais.

-Mais tu l'as invitée au bal, n'est ce pas? murmura-t-elle d'une voix taquine.

Elle sentit tout le corps de Draco se crisper. Elle avait donc vu juste...

-Comment sais-tu cela? demanda-t-il un peu trop brutalement au goût d'Hermione.

Elle recula donc légèrement. Juste de quelques centimètre. Mais dans cette ambiance, les sens de Draco s'était décuplé et le geste le fit grogner de mécontentement. Il saisit la jeune fille par les hanches et la replaça là ou elle devait être. Sa réponse avait été un peu rude. Il reprit donc plus doucement son explication.

-Oui, je l'ai invité. Sentant Hermione bouger, il raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches avant de continuer. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Je comptais te faire savourer ma victoire en lui montrant le spectacle de notre arrivée, ensemble, au bal. Sans qu'elle soit au courant avant bien sûr.

Hermione ne cacha pas son scepticisme. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle avait vu, même s'il l'avait bien caché, les sentiments de son alter-ego pour la Serdaigle. De plus, aller au bal avec Draco compromettrait son image. Le jeu en valait il la peine ? Devant la moue révolté de la jeune fille, Draco ne put cacher son sourire. Une seule chose comptait entre eux: le contrôle. Et pour ce soir, c'était lui qui l'avait. La lionne en avait bien conscience. Elle décida donc de renverser la vapeur.

-Tu sais, j'ai un ami, commença-t-elle à murmurer dans son oreille d'une voix taquine, qui était dans le même cas que toi. Tout le monde le croyait amoureux d'une femme alors que lui ne voulait qu'une autre femme. Désespéré de trouver une solution, il vint donc me voir.

Draco sourit. Il était persuadé que cet ''ami'' n'existait que pour lui donner la marche à suivre pour que Hermione reconnaissent avoir perdu. Il commença lentement de jouer avec un des mamelons tendus de sa partenaire. Sa résistance physique arriverait bientôt à son terme. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un homme pouvait endurer. Il demanda tout de même, le regard planté dans celui d'Hermione:

-Et que lui as-tu dis?

-J'ai dit, reprit Hermione la voix légèrement hachée, que s'il voulait prouver son mépris pour la première femme, il fallait qu'il aille la voir et prétende que tout ce qui c'était passé n'était que pour le sexe. Que jamais, il ne l'avait aimé. Que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu et que hélas pour elle, elle avait perdue. Ainsi, la seconde serait tout à lui... et rien qu'à lui.

Draco stoppa ses caresses. Rien qu'une seconde. Mais cela suffit pour Hermione. Faire du mal à la Serdaigle le dérangeait donc. Le Sepentard la fixa d'un regard hagard. Malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait l'idée de blesser Cho pour plaire à Hermione, le désir embuait ses pensées. Voilà trop longtemps qu'il n'avait put se perdre ainsi dans les flammes de ses instincts. Après tout, il ne savait même plus la dernière fois qu'il avait eu Hermione. N'ayant désormais plus que cela en tête, il répondit rapidement :

-Très bien. J'ai compris.

Puis il embrassa Hermione. Un baiser brûlant. Sa langue passa sur les dents de la jeune fille, exigeant l'accès. La Gryffondor se serait bien rebiffée, si seulement elle avait put ! Qu'est ce que cette sensation lui avait manqué. Draco s'imposait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se laissait faire. Et pour quelqu'un habituée à dominer, c'était grisant de se laisser faire. Pour une fois, et uniquement pour cette fois, parce que c'était Draco, elle pouvait être une simple femme soumise à sa passion. Ce dernier sentit que la fierté de la Gryffondor venait de céder. D'un mouvement sec, il se leva et, le visage perdu dans ses boucles brunes, plaqua violemment la jeune fille dos contre le mur, les cuisses sur une commode. Un tableau tomba. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise puis embrassa à nouveau son amant tout en enlevant sa chemise au maudit écussons Serpentard. Draco caressait ses jambes tout en la posant correctement sur la commode. Ainsi, il avait les mains libres pour d'autres explorations. Il rompit le baiser pour laisser glisser ses lèvres le long de son corps. Sa mâchoire, son cou, son épaules, la naissance de sa poitrine. Il passa une main sur un des ses seins et pris l'autre en bouche. Il passa sa langue autour, puis dessus toujours avec une certaine violence. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être doux avec elle, mais c'était impossible. Jamais il n'arriverai à se contrôler si c'était elle. Hermione haletait doucement. Puis, lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts passer sur ses cuisses jusqu'à son intimité, elle se mit à gémir. Draco s'était mis à genoux devant la commode. Il avait délaissé les seins de la jeune fille pour se concentrer sur une autre partie de son anatomie.

Il passa un doigt sur le petit renflement de son plaisir, puis un deuxième. Il joua avec un moment. La sueur perlait de leur deux corps. La langue du Sepentard remplaça ses doigts qui allèrent se loger au creux de son intimité en imprimant un lent va et vient. Hermione sentait les vagues de plaisir, presque douloureuses, monter en elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier et raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux platines de son partenaire. C'était divin. Elle en aurait oublié son nom. Le mouvement des doigts du jeune homme, la chaleur de sa langue. Et cette température qui n'en finissait pas de monter. Les spasmes, les cris, elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps. Elle allait devenir folle.

Draco de son côté n'était pas loin de la folie non plus. Il la voulait. Il voulait la posséder jusqu'aux moindres parcelles de son corps. Et peut être plus encore. Il se remit debout sous les gémissements indignés de la jeune fille. Pas question de la laisser partir sans lui! Il enleva donc ses derniers vêtements à la hâte, toute en mordant le cou de la Gryffondor. Le Serpentard empoigna les fesses d'Hermione et la souleva de la commode. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son torse dans un effort, presque désespéré de l'avoir en elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Draco sourit et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec elle. Le dit mobilier grinça, maltraité. Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure brune et emmêlées puis s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, laissant libre cours à sa colère, sa jalousie, son désir. Tout ses sentiments mêlés en un indescriptible chaos. Hermione cria plus fort et s'arqua. Perdue dans ses sensations, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Draco eu du mal, sous le spasme qu'Hermione avait eu en elle à ne pas se relâcher tout de suite. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était cet étau chaud et humide, ses cris, sa peau, son parfum. Il démarra ses mouvements. Rapides. Violents. Le lit tout en entier en bougeait. Draco haletait de plus en plus fort. Hermione criait tout en remontant ses jambes pour les poser sur les épaules du Serpentard. Puis, les cris stoppèrent. La jeune fille s'arqua un peu plus collant ses seins au torse brûlant du garçon. Elle serra si fort le dos de son amant qu'elle l'en griffa. Ses yeux était à la limite de la révulsion, sa bouche entrouverte. Draco accéléra encore. Puis sentant l'étau de chair se serrer au rythme des spasmes d'Hermione, il n'y tint plus et se libéra en elle. Lui faire l'amour, c'était comme une absolution de tout ses péchés. Lorsqu'il finissait, la colère, la haine, la jalousie, tout disparaissait. Du moins pendant un instant. Il laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et de soulagement puis ralentit le rythme pour enfin s'arrêter. Alors qu'Hermione se recouchait correctement sur le lit.

Le Serpentard se retira et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Il fixa le plafond et murmura, comme pour lui même :

-Elle me tuera. Si ce n'est pas à coup de sortilèges, ce sera à coup d'orgasmes.

Hermione rit. D'un rire franc et presque enfantin. Ca aussi, il aimait bien. Hermione n'était comme cela que dans ses moments là. Juste devant lui. Juste après qu'ils se soient tout les deux purifiés de leur fierté et de leurs vices. Elle se cala au creux de ses bras et s'endormit rapidement malgré ses hanches et son intimité douloureuses. Lui, il resta éveillé un moment à réfléchir. Comment faire ? Soudain, un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage. Il avait trouvé.

Dans la nuit, comme d'habitude, elle se réveilla. Mais ce soir là, elle hésita à rester avec lui. Elle avait envie de se rendormir et de prétendre qu'elle avait simplement oublié de changer de lit dans la nuit. Cependant, sa fierté hurlait. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas montrer de faiblesse. Après un dernier regard triste pour son amant, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et se leva. Une fois dans son lit, une larme perla à ses yeux sans même qu'elle sache pourquoi. L'essuyant rageusement d'un revers de la main, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit d'un sommeil troublé.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Comme d'habitude, après une nuit l'un avec l'autre, les deux préfets ne se recroisaient que dans la grande salle, s'ignorant mutuellement. Le bal n'était que dans quelques jours. La fin de leur pari. La soumission de l'un ou de l'autre. Hermione s'étira félinement mais s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Elle avait une crampe magistrale en bas du dos. Forcément, Harry, le mur, Draco... beaucoup de choc successifs. Les derniers beaucoup plus mémorable et brûlant que les premiers Elle partit prendre un bain, espérant que la douleur passerait. Une fois habillée, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté de Ginny. Elle scruta la salle. Le survivant, en face d'elle vira pivoine. Elle aurait put en rire mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait royalement. Ou était dont passé Draco?


	7. Round 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, finalement j'ai pu publier plus tôt que prévu ! Si c'est pas génial mdr **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment super de voir que cette fic plait à des gens. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi :)**

* * *

**Round 6 : Inspecteur Harry. **

Le petit déjeuner devenait réellement trop long pour Hermione. Non seulement Ron ne cessait de la dévisager comme d'habitude, mais Harry s'y était mis aussi! C'était quoi cet air suspicieux ? Peut être n'était il pas si paniqué la nuit dernière... Et s'il avait commencé de comprendre la face cachée d'Hermione ? Non, impossible. Rah, que d'ennui ! Si l'on rajoutait à cela les bouderies de Ginny, l'absence suspecte de Drago et son mal de hanche, trop c'était trop! Elle se leva à la hâte et repartit vers ses appartements dans un froufrou de jupe et de cheveux bruns. Les trois autres Gryffondors se regardèrent circonspects et Harry, qui avait noté que d'une part Hermione cherchait quelqu'un dans la salle et que d'autre part Draco était absent, fini par demander :

-Ginny, je pourrai te parler plus tard ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Ginny sourit, pensant qu'il parlait du bal. Ron ne s'arrêta même pas de manger. Il devait penser que c'était pour la même chose et s'était fait à l'idée que sa sœur sortait avec Harry. Ce dernier ne souhaitait pas parler de ses suspicions sur Hermione devant Ron. Il le prendrait trop mal.

Dans le couloirs du cinquième étage, Hermione entendit une voix grave. Tout d'abord, elle pensa qu'un élève préparait encore un sale coup et s'approcha pour le réprimander et lui enlever des points en priant pour que ce soit un Serpentard comme ça elle pourrait se venger de Draco sur lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle constata que le garçon en question n'était autre que son homologue blond. Et quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand elle constata la présence de Cho qui minaudait à ses côtés. D'un sort, la lionne s'assura que personne ne viendrait déranger puis elle se cacha dans un coin pour admirer le carnage.

''Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Demanda Cho inquiète. Ça ne va pas ?

-Non, ça ne va pas non. Répondit sèchement le Serpentard. Et c'est à cause de toi.

Hemione fronça les sourcils. L'expression de Drago était mitigé. Elle savait toujours quand il faisait semblant d'être triste, mais là, elle avait un doute. Ce qui ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons quand aux sentiments que son alter-ego avait pour cette maudite chinoise.

''Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Cho désormais vraiment très inquiète.

Draco émis un rire si cruel que même Hermione faillit avoir de la peine pour Cho. Enfin, juste faillit.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein? Hier, toi, moi. Tout ça, c'était juste pour m'éclater.

Cho écarquilla les yeux et les larmes commencèrent de lui montait aux yeux mais Draco continua, impitoyable.

-Allons Chang! Tu n'as quand même pas cru qu'un mec comme moi pourrait s'intéresser à toi? Demanda-t-il incrédule. Si?

Devant le silence de la jeune fille, il continua.

-Tu croyais que tu serais tellement belle que je serai à tes pieds toute ta vie? Que tu avais domestiqué le Prince des Serpentard?

''Ça, c'est moi.'' pensa Hermione alors que Draco rit encore plus fort. Toutefois, Hermione nota une colère dans ces yeux inhabituelles. Il avait déjà fait ce genre de scènes mais à chaque fois, il le faisait dans la plus grande indifférence. De plus, Hermione avait la sale impression que cette colère et ces mots lui était destinés à elle. Impossible. Elle devait se faire des idées... n'est ce pas? Pourtant, cette impression se renforça encore quand il reprit:

-Allons Cho. Tu ne le savais pas? Quoi que tu ais pu me faire faire ou dire, je suis Draco Malfoy. C'est toujours moi qui gagne au final.''

Hermione restait circonspecte. Pourquoi diable était-il si triste? On aurait dit qu'on lui arrachait les mots de la gorge. Puis, il s'approcha de la jeune Serdaigle et ce fut avec douceur qu'il lui embrassa la joue et lui murmura un ''Bye Cho.'' Hermione ne revenait pas. C'était quoi ça? La colère pour elle et la douceur pour Cho ? Non... Pourtant, cette impression ne la lâchait pas. Elle suivit donc Draco jusqu'à leur chambre commune et une fois le portrait fermée elle demanda:

''Je t'ai vu, tu t'es bien amusé?''

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut le claquement de la porte de la chambre du Serpentard. Alors ça, c'était trop fort ! Môsieur boudait! Et bien, ça ne se passerait pas comme cela. ELLE aurait le pouvoir. Elle entra donc en trombe dans la chambre. Draco écrivait encore son maudit journal. Elle s'approcha doucement et murmura à son oreille:

''Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps?

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire. Tu as profité de ma faiblesse hier pour m'arracher une promesse. Que j'ai tenu. Asséna-t-il d'un ton monocorde tout en refermant son journal. Maintenant, laisse moi.

-N'oublies pas le bal dans deux jours, chantonna Hermione tout en partant.

Elle était ravie. Elle savait désormais qu'elle avait gagné haut la main leur pari. Mais ça, Draco ne l'apprendrai que pour le bal.

Hermione repartit pour les cours en chantonnant. Bien sûr, elle était en retard mais elle était aussi préfète. On ne lui reprocherait donc rien. Alors qu'elle marmonnait les paroles d'une chanson idiote, elle fonça en plein dans le torse d'un homme. La jeune fille se sentit atterrir sur les fesses, jambes écartés vers la fameuse personne. Elle amorça une tentative d'excuse et un mouvement pour resserrer ses cuisses mais, reconnaissant enfin son interlocuteur, elle se stoppa:

-Monsieur Malfoy, dit elle d'une voix mielleuse tout en s'installant sur le carrelage, les jambes plus écartés encore. Quelle joie de vous voir ici! C'est Drago qui va être content! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Malfoy père conserva tout son flegme face à la pose de la jeune fille et ses provocations.

-Miss Granger, vous tombez bien, c'est la cas de le dire... Comment allait vous depuis cet été ? Toujours occupé à vos petits jeux avec mon fils ? Vos amis se sont-ils enfin rendu compte de qui vous étiez ? D'ailleurs, au vu de votre personnalité... unique... j'ai un marché à vous proposer.

Hermione se releva. Devant Malfoy, elle n'avait pas à se cacher de sa vraie nature. Elle avait bien tenté mais au cours de l'été, à force de la voir au manoir avec Draco, il avait comprit. Il n'était pas aveugle. S'il n'avait rien dit à la presse, ce n'était pas par manque d'envie mais par peur de se remettre dans les ennuis avec l'Ordre. Il gardait donc cela pour lui mais tentait tout de même d'en tirer profit. Certes, Hermione ne l'aimait toujours pas mais elle respectait. Elle mentait sur sa nature à l'école. Lui, il avait dupé le monde entier!

-J'écoute.

Et oui, un marché avec un Malfoy père, au minimum, cela s'écoute!

-Comme tu le sais, mon image à été ternis par les horribles choses que m'a fait faire vous savez qui;

-Pauvre chéri! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sarcastiquement Hermione.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

Malfoy père tourna la tête afin de vérifier que le couloir était désert puis continua:

-Voilà, on m'a suggérer que, disons, vu que ma femme est décédée, paix à son âme, je me retrouve une femme. Et quoi de mieux que notre symbole national des moldus et des elfes maltraités! conclut-il, moqueur.

-Erreur de jeunesse, marmonna Hermione. Puis, elle sembla enfin se rendre compte de ce que venait de le lui proposer Malfoy père. Sa grimace d'horreur devait valoir le coup d'œil car le vieil homme ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Hermione se racla donc la gorge et reprit:

-Et en quel honneur est ce que je ferais ça ? Demanda-t-elle complètement abasourdie.

-Je vous connais Miss. Vous promettre l'amour ne vous fera pas accepter.

Ça c'était certain.

-Je vous propose donc le sexe, l'argent, ainsi qu'une complète liberté toute votre vie. Et puis,vous aurez ainsi une bonne excuse pour côtoyer encore Drago.

Il avait conscience de toucher un nerf.

-Je sais que vous ne voulez pas arrêtez votre ... relation, dirons nous. Mais quelle excuse aurait vous à la fin de l'année, pour le voir encore?

-Mais quelle excuse aurai-je pour un mariage avec vous? demanda-t-elle directement.

-Oh vous trouverez. Je vous fais confiance sur ce point. Sur ce, je vous laisse y réfléchir.

Lucius s'en alla, laissant une Hermione confuse. N'allait pas croire qu'elle restait la prostrée de honte. Non! En fait, la proposition était alléchante en soi...Le confort de vie, pas à travailler, le sexe … Un Draco en plus vieux, ça pouvait valoir des points, mais surtout si elle épousait Lucius, elle était sûr que la tête de Draco serait impayable ! Elle aurait besoin de temps pour y penser. Et pour le moment, elle n'en avait pas! Elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe, la tête à nouveau perdue dans son pari.

A l'autre côté du château Ginny et Harry s'était assis dans le parc, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Par où pouvait il commencer ? Il décida d'attaquer en douceur.

-Hum, Ginny, tu es fâchée après Hermione ces derniers temps ?

-Oui. Elle me délaisse... se lamenta la jeune fille.

Harry vit là une perche tendue et il la saisit.

-Ah oui ? Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'Hermione et toi étiez très proches ?

-On l'était. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé avec... hum... c'est un secret. Désolé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te le dirai mais juste pas tout de suite.

Le Survivant fut troublé par le fait qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient un secret mais il décida d'attendre que Ginny décide de lui en parler. Il continua donc sur le sujet précédent.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'attendrai que tu m'en parles. Mais pourquoi te délaisse-t-elle ?

-Et bien... je crois savoir. Mais si je te le dis, tu dois le garder secret, d'accord ?

-C'est promis.

-Hum, je pense qu'Hermione est jalouse... Et que c'est de ma faute.

-Jalouse ? Lança Harry surpris. Mais de qui ? Ou de quoi ? Il était perdu.

-Elle est jalouse de la relation entre Draco et Chang, et je m'en veux un peu d'avoir poussé Cho dans les bras de Draco alors que je savais qu'Hermione l'aimait.

Harry mit quelques minutes à tout avaler. Hermione et Draco... plus qu'ami ? Et pourquoi diable le maudit Serpentard voulait il Cho ? Enfin, selon Ginny, il l'avait déjà eu... Soudain un souvenir revient en mémoire à Harry : l'entrée triomphante de Draco dans la chambre en criant qu'il avait gagné un pari... non ce n'était pas possible. Rien ne collait ensemble. Hermione faire un pari avec Draco ? Et en jouant avec les sentiments de la pauvre Cho qui avait déjà tant souffert ? Non, Hermione ne ferait jamais ça. Il divaguait. Cependant, peut être qu'Hermione était vraiment amoureuse de Draco. Ca c'était possible. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle. Soudain, un détail le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Mais, Ginny, pourquoi tu as aidé Draco ?

-Ben, hésita Ginny en rougissant. Il est gentil … Et je lui devais un service... Mais ça fait parti du secret !

Draco ? gentil ? Mais enfin que se passait il dans cette école ? Le monde était il devenu fou... Et quel était ce fichu secret. Harry décida que le Serpentard allait lui devoir de sérieuses explications. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Ginny mais le préfet... c'était autre chose...


	8. Round 7

Bonjour à tous, voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Il est plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Nedwige Stew : Ca m'a beaucoup fait rire de voir que la proposition de Lucius te dégoutait. J'avoue que moi aussi mdr. Enfin, à l'évidence, rien ne dégoute notre Hermione la reine des garces :P

Demeter07 : J'ai beaucoup rit aussi avec le ''je te l'avais dit'' mdr Ps: fin de la réponse à la fin du chapitre pour ne rien spoiler.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Round 7 : Echec et mat.**

Hermione se serait crue dans un rêve. C'était le soir du bal et elle avait TOUT gagné. Ginny était cocue, Harry allait bientôt se rendre compte que cette dernière n'était pas si pure non plus. Cho était prostrée dans son dortoir depuis deux jours. Draco allait se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu leur pari et elle avait même eut une demande en mariage! Que demandait le peuple! Bon, certes Draco était imbuvable et Harry lui avait demandait à lui parler après le bal mais rien ne pouvait entamer la bonne humeur de la préfète.

C'était donc dans une humeur plus que joyeuse qu'Hermione se pomponnait dans sa chambre de préfète. Enfin, elle rejoignit son homologue dans le salon.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Se plaignit-il.

-Merci, ironisa Hermione. Et arrête de te plaindre veux tu ? Déjà que j'ai failli voir Ron mourir étouffé quand je lui ai dit que je t'accompagnais au bal. Je lui ai dit que McGonnagal avait fortement conseillé que les préfets aillent ensemble alors si on te demande, tu dis pareil, ordonna-t-elle.

-Hm, se contenta-t-il de grogner en réponse. Décidément, sa ''rupture'' avec Cho le rendait carrément chiant. Heureusement pour lui qu'il soit si beau, sinon Hermione l'aurait giflé.

Sur ce, ils partirent en direction de la grande salle. Elle portait une robe rouge en satin échancrée dans le dos et lui un costume noir. Dans la grande salle transformée en salle de bal, tout le monde était déjà là et attendait l'entrée des deux préfets. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, juste comme ils aimaient. Après tout, ne régnaient-ils pas sur cette école? Hermione sourit à Draco, sourire que celui ci lui rendit vaguement, puis ils entamèrent la première danse. Ils furent rejoint par les professeurs puis les élèves. Hermione croisa le regard Lucius. Ce dernier leva son verre et lui porta un toast silencieux. La jeune Gryffondor était troublée, chose très rare. Cet homme était en quelque sorte son modèle... Mais l'élève dépasserait le maître. La musique ralentit enfin puis changea. Les deux préfets se retirèrent de la piste et s'assirent dans un coin discret. Ils invoquèrent du Champagne et des coupes et trinquèrent. Les choses sérieuses commençaient maintenant.

''Hermione, la fin de notre pari est arrivée, murmura Drago en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Et, je crois bien que j'ai gagné. J'ai eu Cho et , pour te convaincre complètement, je l'ai même larguée. J'ai gagné.

Hermione laissa un blanc passer puis sourit.

-Non, je ne dirai pas cela.

Les yeux métallique du Serpentard se rétrécirent. Encore ! Combien de fois allait-elle lui dire cela ?! Il s'écarta d'Hermione.

-Je te demandes pardon?

-J'ai dit que tu n'avais pas gagné. Certes, tu as largué Cho. Mais je crois que tu l'appréciais. Et tu l'as laissée à contrecœur. Je t'ai vu.

La voix d'Hermione devint sarcastique.

-Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que tu l'as fais, juste parce que je te l'ai demandé. Tu m'obéis juste pour mon corps. J'ai gagné Draco...

-Granger, une lueur dangereuse brillaient dans les yeux du Serpentard, J'AI gagné ! Je te laisse deux seconde pour le reconnaître. Après, je te jure que si tu l'as pas fait, je te détruirais.

Hermione sourit. L'arrogance de Draco n'avait donc pas de limite ?

-Tu crois pouvoir me détruire? Moi? Très bien Draco. Alors c'est la guerre.

Le Serpentard se leva, et après un regard flamboyant de colère et de frustration, il quitta la salle. Hermione rit discrètement puis se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où beaucoup d'élèves tentaient de plaire aux invités du ministère dans l'espoir d'obtenir une place. C'était ridicule. Ils n'avaient qu'à faire comme elle: l'élève modèle. Hermione poussa plus ou moins gentiment ce tas d'idiot et alla se planter devant Lucius.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous m'accordez une danse ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

L'assistance était bouche bée. Depuis quand la timide préfète invitait des hommes à danser? Et Lucius Malfoy qui plus est? Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent ledit Lucius accepter. Harry, lui, devint de plus en plus suspicieux devant ce spectacle. Surtout que son entrevue avec Draco ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Hermione ?

Une fois collée au torse de son cavalier, cette dernière commença de mettre en place son plan.

-J'ai réfléchi à votre mariage...

-Et ?

-C'est intolérable. Vous êtes trop vieux.

Elle sentit le torse de l'homme bouger à cause d'une sorte de soupir entre rire et exaspération.

-Donc, commença Lucius, pourquoi avait vous mis en danger votre ''couverture de miss-je-sais-tout'' en m'invitant à danser?

-Draco me cherche des noises...J'ai envie de l'embêter. Une nuit en ma compagnie vous tente?

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de l'homme.

-Pourquoi pas...

Alors qu'ils quittaient la salle, un certain jeune homme aux yeux vert et aux cheveux noirs ne les rata pas. Un coup d'oeil sur Ron lui apprit que celui ci était fin saoul dans les bras d'une fille inconnue. Il s'esquiva donc pour suivre son amie au comportement de plus en plus bizarre. Il souhaitait aussi trouver le préfet en chef pour lui poser quelques questions. Tout ça ne pouvait plus attendre.

* * *

-Cho !

Drago tambourinait à la porte des toilettes dans lesquelles la Serdaigle s'était enfermé depuis des heures. Pas de réponse à part un sanglot. En bas, la fête battait son plein. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cho, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je t'ai fait du mal. Et pas qu'à toi d'ailleurs. Je suis un idiot et je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Mais, je suis sure que si tu lis ça, tu comprendra, faute de me pardonner.

Le jeune homme glissa son journal sous la porte et partit. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Cette garce de Granger perdrait ! Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la tour d'astronomie et il adopta un air suffisamment noir pour attirer les curieux. Ce serait spectaculaire! En chemin, il croisa Zabini et lui fit un clin d'œil. Dans quelques minutes, il ferait ce qu'ils avaient prévu tous les deux. Et Draco gagnerai son pari dans une mesure que même Granger ne pouvait imaginer. Il avait tout prévu, dans le plus grand secret. Il avait même si bien joué son rôle que Granger croyait dur comme fer à son numéro de garçon amoureux. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore pourquoi ça la mettait autant en colère... Enfin bref, Drago arriva enfin en haut de la tour. Le vent battait sa cape contre sa cuisse et emmêlait ses cheveux blonds. D'un geste, il escalada le muret.

Que le spectacle commence...

* * *

Hermione soupira d'aise dans les bras de son amant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent rien, seuls les bruits de la fête au loin brisait le silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Leur perversion respective crevait le plafond. Soudain, un cri déchira le château.

''Drago ! Drago veut se suicider en haut de la tour d'astronomie !'' hurlait Zabini à qui voulait l'entendre.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, suivit par Lucius. Elle s'habilla à la hâte et courut vers la tour. Lucius, lui pris le chemin du parc. Si son fils sautait vraiment, il préférait être en bas. Hermione courut à perdre haleine. Elle savait bien qu'il aimait Cho! Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de se tuer pour ça?! A mi-chemin, Hermione percuta quelqu'un et faillit tomber si une main ne l'avait pas rattrapée. C'était Harry. Son regard était noir de haine.

-Hermione, que faisais-tu avec Lucius Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il les dents serrés.

-Tu m'as suivi ? Répondit-elle incrédule. Mais pour qui te prends tu ? Argh ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces âneries ! Draco... Je dois partir.

Elle partit en courant, laissant un Harry abasourdi sur son chemin. Le monde était-il devenu fou ?

Lorsque Hermione arriva enfin en haut de la tour, le spectacle la cloua sur place. Cho venait d'arriver aussi. Draco se tenait face à la foule, composée surtout de professeur, en haut du muret. Un sort empêchait de l'approcher.

-Malfoy ! Hurla Hermione surprenant toute l'assistance, Qu'est ce que tu fiches, perché sur ton mur hein ? Ce que tu peux être mauvais perdant ! Descend de là tout de suite ! Abruti ! Tu vas pas sauter pour une cruche de Serdaigle coincée du cul non ?

Draco sourit. Malgré sa tirade, il voyait l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son alter-ego. Il voyait le désespoir que lui inspirait l'idée de vivre sans lui. Mais bon, il devait finir son show. La punir pour de bon pour avoir osé le manipuler ainsi.

-Cho, annonça-t-il après un regard en coin vers Hermione, rien ne peut rattraper ce que je t'ai fait. Si tu es là, c'est que tu as lu le journal...

Harry était arrivé en haut de la tour et regardait la scène ébahie.

-Drago, je... commença-t-elle mais il la coupa.

-Je t'aime.

Une larme coula des ses yeux gris le long de sa joue. Et il sauta.

Hermione le regarda tomber, les yeux perdues. Ce n'était pas possible... Soudain, tout autour d'elle devint un vaste bourdonnement dont une seule pensée ressortait. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle tomba à genoux, un torrent de larmes dévalant le long de ses joue.

Elle sortit tout de même de sa léthargie lorsque Cho sortit le journal qu'elle lut à haute voix, des larmes de pure haine roulant sur ses joues. Elle raconta tout, le pari, la vengeance d'Hermione sur Harry et Ginny, son dédain de Ron, l'histoire avec Cho où bizarrement Draco ne paraissait pas aussi salop qu'elle. Hermione était abasourdie. Elle mit quelques minutes à réaliser et ne sut ce qui la choquait le plus, que tout le monde sache la vérité sur elle ou que Draco ait légué son précieux journal à cette gourde plutôt qu'à elle. Furieuse, elle arracha le journal des mains de Cho et lut à voix haute la page qui la concernait, trop choquée pour se préoccuper de son auditoire.

''Hermione Granger. La première fois que je l'ai vue, je l'ai haïe. Petite prude je-sais-tout coincée. Et j'ai continué de la haïr jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée d'été. Elle s'est confiée à moi et j'ai découvert mon alter ego. Elle méprisait son entourage et ne pensait qu'à jouer avec la vie des autres. Grosse addict sexuelle aussi, je l'ai eu dans mon lit ce soir là pour découvrir le lendemain qu'elle avait fuit pour affronter Voldemort. L'été suivant, elle est revenue. De jeux pervers en manipulation je me suis rendue compte que j'avais besoin d'elle comme j'avais besoin d'air. Mais en même temps je la haïssait. La voir avec tout ces hommes (voir tableau) me dégoutait.''

Là Hermione découvrit avec horreur un tableau de toutes ces conquêtes et des croix pour chaque fois où elle avait été avec eux. La case Draco était noire de croix. Evidemment. Il y avait aussi tout un tas de note autour du texte tels que ''adore le whisky '' ou '' préfère la sodomie à la fellation'' ou encore ''aime le rouge'' Tous les détails, petits et grands, de sa vie était inscrit autour du texte. Elle les lut tous un par un, toujours à haute voix, sous le choc, puis lut la fin du texte.

''Elle me tuera, à coup d'orgasmes ou à coup de sortilèges. Elle me rend déjà folle. Je la hais d'être avec ses hommes. Je la veux. Je la hais de ne pas être aussi fidèle que Cho. C'est pour cela que notre pari je dois le gagner. De gré ou de force, elle ne sera qu'à moi. Je dois gagner, peu importe le moyen. Sinon, je vais devenir fou''

Hermione pleurait encore plus désormais et fixait la page le regard vide. Hermione Granger ne connaissait pas l'amour mais pourtant, le désespoir qu'elle éprouvait ressemblait fort à celui de la perte de celui que l'on aime. Et si elle savait que Draco ne connaissait pas l'amour non plus, ce texte décrivait exactement la façon qu'elle imaginait Draco amoureux. Elle finit par sonder l'assistance, le regard hagard.

Tous regardèrent Hermione avec un étrange mépris mêlé de pitié. Sauf Harry qui hurlait sur Ginny, horrifié qu'elle ait put coucher avec Draco et, selon le journal de ce dernier, y prendre tant de plaisir. Cho, quand à elle pleurait dans les bras d'une McGonnagal sonnée. Hermione continua de scruter son entourage. La haine, elle pouvait supporter. Elle s'en fichait même. Mais la pitié. Elle n'était pas une de ces pauvres filles que l'on plaignait. Non, elle refusait qu'on la considère ainsi. Elle n'était pas cette cruche de Chang qui venait de perdre Cedric, son amour éternel. Elle n'était pas si faible !

La préfète s'enfuit donc en courant, le journal sous le bras. C'était tout ce qui restait de Draco et ce fichu torchon lui appartenait donc de droit. Tout le long de l'escalier, des élèves la regardaient, l'insultaient même parfois. Apparemment, la rumeur courait plus vite qu'elle. Elle était passée de préfète modèle à une meurtrière... Car malgré le ''je t'aime'' de Draco à Cho, personne n'avait été dupe, tout le monde considérait que c'était Hermione la fautive.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne pleura ni de haine ni de désespoir. Pour la première fois, elle ne pleurait pas sur son sort mais pour un autre. Elle pleurait de pure tristesse. Draco était mort... Peu importait sa réputation ! Draco était mort ! Pourquoi ?! Les couloirs étaient vides mais la jeune fille courait toujours. Elle passa le portrait de la salle des préfets à toute vitesse et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit, frappa les coussins, pleura, cria même, de toute ses forces. Un craquement de bois retentit. Le parquet. Hermione stoppa net ses pleurs et se retourna. Une ombre se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Qui est ce ? Demanda Hermione effrayée que quelqu'un ne décide de la tuer pour ses vices. Après tout si son alter ego était mort, il était logique qu'elle ne tarde pas à le suivre.

Un rire narquois retentit. Silence...

-Toi ! Cria Hermione en se levant. Elle prit l'ombre par son col et commença de hurler. Tu te rends compte de ce qui m'arrive ! J'ai perdu ma réputation à jamais! Mon avenir s'envole! Et, pour couronner le tout, je n'ai jamais été aussi triste! J'ai compris ce que voulais dire l'expression cœur brisé ! Je n'ai jamais eu si mal de ma vie ! Abruti ! J'ai eu si peur que tu meurs... Finit-elle par dire d'une voix de petite fille.

-Tu reconnais avoir perdu ? Demanda la voix narquoise.

-Oui ! J'ai perdu ! Là, tu es content?! Hurla Hermione toujours accrochée à la cravate verte.

L'ombre la prit dans ses bras dévoilant ses cheveux clairs.

-Bien. Donc, maintenant, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tu n'es qu'à moi... Tant mieux. Plus d'autre mec. Sinon, je te tue.

-Hmm, mais, ne me fait plus peur comme ça... Avec qui vais-je me sentir vivante si tu meurs? Et surtout - nom de dieu Draco! - Combien de coups avais-tu prévu à l'avance ?!

Pour la première fois de leur vie, Drago et Hermione sourirent sans sarcasme. Le reste de la nuit les deux préfets allèrent de découverte en découverte. Leurs corps s'unirent... d'une autre façon.

Le lendemain, les professeurs exigèrent une explication. Drago leur avoua toute la vérité. Le pari, Cho, et aussi comment il avait lancé un Accio à son balais durant sa chute...Les professeurs furent outrés. Cependant, les élèves restèrent sans réponse quand à la ''résurrection'' de Draco et bien sur, plus aucun d'entre eux, à part les Serpentard, ne parlait à Hermione. Enfin, cette dernière le prenait avec le sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table des Serpentards.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Drago à côté d'elle.

-J'ai perdu, alors je ne peux pas me plaindre...

-Hm, et puis, ajouta le Serpentard, tu es à moi, personne ne s'en plaindrait.

Hermione sourit. Effectivement, ce n'était pas si désagréable d'être soi même, comme l'avait toujours fait Draco... Et puis elle était persuadé que Harry et les autres avec le temps la pardonnerait.

L'année se termina sans ennui pour les deux préfets ou presque. Déjà la révision des ASPIC avaient occupées la plupart du temps de nos préfets. De plus, Draco avait tout intérêt à faire profil bas après sa ''petite farce'' que les professeurs n'avait apprécié que très moyennement. Enfin, le Serpentard ayant toujours été le diable incarné pour les professeurs, cela ne changeait pas grand chose à sa vie.

La vie d'Hermione, en revanche, avait pris un virage à 180 degrés. Elle était haie royalement par tout Poudlard, élèves et professeur, sauf par les Serpentards qui, eux, la trouvait géniale, mais elle comptait bien rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à tout le monde très bientôt. En effet, en tant que préfets, les deux acolytes devaient faire un discours. Draco, dont elle était toujours ''l'esclave'' se contenta d'un tas d'ânerie que la directrice fini par arrêter sous les rires de la grande salle. Décidémment, la vie était injuste... C'était à son tour :

''Chers élèves, je tenais à vous remercier pour cette année magique.''

Toute l'assemblée se tut, surprise.

''En effet, j'ai trouvé cette année magique d'injustice et d'hypocrisie. Moi, je ne suis qu'une fille. Plus demandeuse de sexe, certains diront. ''

Là, Draco éclata de rire.

''Mais moi au moins, je suis franche avec moi même. Vous tous, vous n'êtes franc avec personne. Certes, j'ai voulu punir Harry. Mais est ce mal d'être vexée de se faire plaquer ? Le pari avec Draco ? Oh je vous en prie ! Combien d'entre vous n'ont jamais parié qu'il arriverait à avoir telle ou telle personne? Et tiens pendant qu'on parle de Draco, c'est par rapport à lui que vous êtes le pire ! Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que nous sommes les deux mêmes. Alors, pourquoi moi je suis haïe et lui, détesté certes mais adulé pour ses prouesses. Autre chose qui me fait beaucoup rire, tous les hommes et garçons qui sont venus dans mon lit, tous ont eu le même réflexe, s'en vouloir. Des gens biens, direz vous. Moi, je dirai des hypocrites. Ou des débiles profonds. Ne savait-il pas avant de me rejoindre que c'était mal. Alors c'est vrai c'est facile de faire et de s'en vouloir après pour garder une image propre mais vous trouvez ça bien ? Et vous, les filles qui me détestaient tant, combien d'entre vous ont pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que j'avais de la chance d'avoir tant d'homme à mes pieds malgré tout ? Alors, chers élèves, qui me traitaient de menteuse, de garce, ou de simplement cruelle, je tenais à vous dire que moi au moins, j'étais la plus honnête d'entre vous.''

Un brouhaha sans nom suivit ses paroles. Certains jouaient les choqués alors que d'autres plus intelligent, ou plus honnêtes, réfléchirent tout de même à ses paroles et enfin certains furent même d'accord, plus ou moins, avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et ce fut sous cette tornade humaine qu'Hermione Granger quitta Poudlard, passa le portail et transplana chez elle, suivi par un Draco toujours aussi hilare.

Hermione, en entrant dans sa maison, Draco sur ses talons, aperçut sa mère mais c'est surtout ce qu'elle vit autour de sa mère qui la fit voir rouge.

-Draco... murmura-t-elle menaçante, t'as pas un truc à me dire ?

-Ben quoi Granger ? T'as pas reçu le faire part de mariage ?

Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire à nouveau. Autour des épaules de sa mère se tenait le bras de l'infâme Lucius Malfoy. A l'évidence, la garce de Poudlard allait devoir reprendre du service. Personne ne touchait à maman Granger sans le payer cher...

**Affaire à suivre.**

* * *

Voilà voilà. Première partie finie ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a déjà trois chapitre de la seconde partie qui sont déjà rédigé ;)

DemterO7 ; suite de la réponse : bon, j'espère qu'à la fin de ce chapitre j'ai réussi à rendre clair que Draco a tout manigancé pour faire croire à Hermione qu'il aimait Cho et que même la scène qu'elle a espionné était calculée par Draco. Car en fait, dans mon esprit, si Draco était capable d'aimer qui que ce soit dans cette fic, ce serait Hermione. J'espère vraiment que c'est le sentiment qui ressort de cette fin de première partie.


	9. Part II : Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà donc la deuxième partie de l'histoire. J'ai décidé de la mettre à la suite de la première partie car c'est plus simple à retrouver. Cette seconde partie s'orientera plus dans la ''mise en couple'' compliquée de nos deux anciens préfets. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture.

Ps : Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews Et pour **Lise** qui n'avait pas compris la fin, et bien puisque Lucius a été jeté par Hermione avec sa demande en mariage, il a séduit sa mère pour pouvoir l'épouser :).

* * *

**Sexe intentions II : Pas touche à ma mère !**

-Draco... murmura-t-elle menaçante, t'as pas un truc à me dire ?

-Ben quoi Granger ? T'as pas reçu le faire part de mariage ?

Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Autour des épaules de sa mère se tenait le bras de l'infâme Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione ne voyait même plus rouge, elle voyait carrément noir. Le rustre avait osé ! Faute de pouvoir épouser la partie féminine du trio légendaire, l'affreux Lucius avait séduit sa mère. Sa mère ! Les parents d'Hermione avaient divorcés quelques années auparavant et bien sûr, la Gryffondor s'était doutée que quelqu'un prendrait la place de son père un jour. Avec ça, elle n'avait pas de problème. Mais que le roi des manipulateurs ait menti à sa mère, lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait juste pour sauver sa réputation... Ah ça non ! Oh il lui paierait, il lui paierait cher même !

-Draco, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents en avançant vers le nouveau couple, quand le mariage est il prévu ?

-Pour dans deux mois. Fin aout. Ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils ne veulent pas attendre, tu comprends, répondit-il en riant.

-Et comment ça se fait que j'ai pas reçu le faire-part ?

-Mon père m'en a envoyé un en m'indiquant de te transmettre la bonne nouvelle. J'ai oublié ? Quel tête en l'air je fais !s'exclama-t-il désormais complètement hilare.

Hermione lui aurait bien répondu quelques jurons bien sentis mais ils étaient déjà arrivés devant leurs parents respectifs. Elle tacha donc de sourire et prit sa mère dans ses bras pendant que Draco et son père échangeaient un simple signe de tête.

-Maman ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais... rencontré... Lucius.

-Et bien, je te cherchais un livre pour ton anniversaire dans ce magasin sorcier, Fleury et Bott, et je me suis perdue sur le chemin du retour. Lucius m'a reconnue et m'a gentiment raccompagnée. Il a dit que tu avais passé l'été dernier avec Draco chez lui et que tu lui avais parlé de moi. Depuis, nous nous sommes... rapprochés. Mais je t'en parle dans mes lettres. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas répondu ? D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec Draco. Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé...

Hermione commença par fusiller Malfoy père et fils du regard et répondit à sa mère avec le ton le plus doux qu'elle parvint à avoir dans son état de colère.

-Oh, tu sais, les hiboux ont dû se perdre. Et j'ai eu une année épuisante avec les examens. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Et pour Draco... Et bien, je n'en avais parlé à personne. Harry et Ron ont très mal pris notre amitié.

Tu m'étonnes ! pensa Draco en étouffant un rire. Lucius, lui se contentait de sourire et de regarder le spectacle se jouer.

-Et vous allez vous marier alors ? Demanda Hermione avec une voix dont elle tentait de masquer le venin.

-Oui, cela me gênait un peu au début, pour toi. Mais quand Lucius m'a dit que toi et Draco étiez bons amis et que tu étais déjà habituée à la présence de Lucius, je me suis dit que tu n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient. Surtout que Draco m'a confirmé ta joie à l'idée de notre relation par lettre.

-Ah oui ? Il a fait ça ? Dit Hermione, le visage figé. Rappelle moi de te remercier, Draco.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Draco une seconde seulement, avant qu'il ne répondre d'un ton joyeux :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je te devais bien ça.

Oh le salaud ! Pensa Hermione. Les salauds même ! Et bien elle qui s'inquiétait de ne pas savoir quoi faire cet été. Elle allait être pleinement occupée. Ils lui paieraient. Et, foi de Granger, ce mariage ne se ferait jamais !

Au grand déplaisir d'Hermione, tout le monde se mit d'accord pour finir la journée au manoir Malfoy. Ils transplannèrent donc et ils arrivèrent juste en face des grilles du manoir Malfoy. Tous entrèrent dans le manoir dans une plus ou moins bonne humeur.

Toutefois, ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur du manoir manqua de la faire s'étouffer de rire. Lucius avait eu l'intelligence d'enlever toute trace de magie noire déjà l'été dernier mais là... A l'évidence, sa mère était passée par la case décoration. Les pièces étaient lumineuse avec des murs et des sols clairs. L'endroit gardait une élégance typiquement malfoyenne mais sans le côté glauque. Oh comme Lucius avait du adorer le changement ! D'ailleurs ce dernier venait de s'excuser pour prendre la direction de son bureau et Draco s'était sauvé dans sa chambre. Hermione était donc enfin seule avec sa mère. Elle s'assirent toutes deux dans la salle à manger.

-Tu as refait la déco ?

-Oui, Lucius a dit que puisque je vivais désormais le plus souvent ici, je devais m'y sentir bien. Ce manoir était d'un triste ! Comment as tu fait pour passer l'été dernier dans un endroit si sombre ?

-Je n'ai pas passé tout l'été ici maman... corrigea Hermione un rien embarrassée.

-Oui, Lucius m'a dit que tu venais prendre le thé de temps en temps.

Le thé ? Et bien, elle n'allait pas tarder à réinvité Draco à prendre le thé histoire de calmer ses nerfs.

-Hermione je suis si contente que toi et Draco vous vous entendiez bien. J'avais peur que non vu que c'est un serpent ou je ne sais quoi. Tu sais ce groupe que toi et tes amis n'aimaient pas.

-Oui, les Serpentards maman. Et bien...

Comment allait-elle expliquer ça à sa mère sans tout lui révéler.

-Draco et moi, on est devenu ami pendant la guerre. On s'est serré les coudes et j'ai découvert quelqu'un de bien.

Mon œil oui ! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Hermione mentalement.

-Quand Harry et Ron l'on sût, il ne m'ont pas comprise.

-D'ailleurs, ma chérie, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet mais... que s'est-il passé en début d'année dernière ? J'ai reçu une lettre m'indiquant que tu avais été punie mais sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Ah... Changer le sujet. Vite.

-Oh, ce n'était rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier...

Et elles discutèrent ainsi pour le reste de la journée. La mère d'Hermione lui racontant son histoire d'amour et Hermione qui se retenait de vomir et mentait sur sa propre vie à l'école.

La soirée passa dans une ambiance tendue, Ellia, la mère d'Hermione ne remarqua cependant rien et passa le diner à parler avec Draco. Hermione se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle chambre, attenante à celle de Draco pour son plus grand plaisir, quand elle vit de la lumière dans le bureau de Malfoy père. Elle tourna des talons et entra sans même frapper après avoir vérifié que sa nuisette était juste assez courte. Elle la destinait à Draco mais il y avait désormais plus urgent.

Lucius n'épouserait jamais sa mère. Sa mère, la bonté incarnée, ne pouvait pas épouser un tel salaud. Elle devait la protéger. Lucius était bien seul dans son office, le dos face à elle, assis dans son immense fauteuil en cuir. Apparemment, la redécoration n'avait pas atteint cette pièce ci. Elle s'avança à pas de loup.

-Hermione, la salua-t-il sans même lui faire face.

La Gryffondor se stoppa net. Comment savait-il que c'était elle ?

-Même Ellia n'entre pas ici sans frapper, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et s'assit sur les genoux de Lucius.

-Dis moi, cher beau-papa, ça te dirait que j'annonce à maman que tu m'as déjà demandé en mariage ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin.

Ce dernier prit Hermione par les hanches, la remit debout et se leva lui même pour lui faire face.

-Dis moi, cher belle fille, ça te dirait que ta mère trouve, par hasard, le journal de mon dépravé de fils. Il est... très instructif.

Hermione se glaça.

-Ce fichu torchon a disparu.

-Pas avant que je n'en fasse une copie dans votre dos, les enfants.

Hermione décida de changer de tactique et glissa ses bras autour du cou de l'infâme Lucius Malfoy.

-On pourrait, peut-être, commença-t-elle en murmurant à son oreille, réaménager notre accord. Je veux bien vous épouser. Laissez ma mère en dehors de ça, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus sec.

-Et être fait cocu par mon propre fils ? Non, conclut-il en repoussant la lionne sans ménagement, je préfère Ellia, la si douce, si fidèle Ellia.

Soudain, une image apparut dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor qui la fit voir rouge à nouveau. Ses yeux se rétractèrent.

-Vous couchez avec ma mère, dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Lucius éclata de rire et sur un ''Tu crois ?'' plein d'ironie il l'a congédia du bureau et lui ferma la porte au nez.

Hermione était folle de rage. Elle entra dans la chambre de Draco en claquant la porte derrière elle et s'allongeât à ses côtés sur son lit dans un grognement rageur. Le Serpentard était en train de lire allongé sur ses draps verts émeraude. D'ailleurs, toute la chambre était dans les tons de ces maudits serpents.

-Toi, tu as vu mon père, dit il en continuant de lire.

-Oui, il a une copie de ton journal.

-Ah ? Dit Draco en fermant son livre. Il éclata d'un rire moqueur. Pas de manipulation contre beau-papa donc ? Il ne faudrait pas que maman apprenne comme sa fille est vilaine.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui caressa la cuisse, faisant doucement glisser sa nuisette plus haut. Cette dernière lui tapa sur la main et le fit se mettre sur le dos pour s'asseoir au dessus de ses hanches.

-Non, mais j'ai une idée, commença-t-elle en enlevant le tee-shirt de Draco.

-Ah oui ? Dit-il, plus intéressé par les actes que les paroles de la Gryffondor au dessus de lui.

-Oui, bien meilleure. Elle fit glisser son boxer et pris sa virilité en main. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et lui murmura : J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il la stoppa net et la jeta violemment de l'autre côté du lit. Il vint ensuite se placer au dessus d'elle et lui tint les poignets au dessus de sa tête.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai aidé, j'ai fini par devoir me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Qu'est ce que tu vas me demander cette fois ?

-Déjà, je ne t'ai pas demandé de te jeter de cette fichue tour! Protesta-t-elle en tentant de se libérer. C'est toi qui part toujours dans les extrêmes. Quoique là... dit elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Draco soupira et laissa sa curiosité le gagner.

-Vas-y, dis moi.

-Tu veux toujours que je ne sois qu'avec toi ? Pas d'autres hommes ?

-Oui, répondit Draco sceptique à l'idée d'où aller le mener cette conversation.

Certes, pour lui, la meilleur partie de l'année avait été quand, une fois le pari gagné, il avait pu avoir Hermione rien que pour lui. Il n'était d'ailleurs aller voir nul part ailleurs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait eu qu'une femme pendant neuf mois. Et l'idée de la laisser retourner voir ailleurs le rendait fou. D'ailleurs, il se doutait qu'elle était prête à coucher avec son père pour arrêter ce mariage.

-Alors, épouse moi.

Là Draco cru que ses bras allaient le lâcher et qu'il allait s'écrouler sur la lionne.

-Pardon?! Cria-t-il incrédule.

-Ben oui, si tu m'épouse, ma mère ne pourra plus épouser Lucius. On dira que l'on s'aimait trop pour se sacrifier à leur amour...

Draco la regarda sidéré.

-Non... Non ! Enfin, Granger, t'as perdu la boule?! Je ne veux PAS me marier !

-Roh, ce que t'es coincé ! Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier.

-C'est ça ! Un bout de papier qui me fera partager mon argent avec toi ! Et déjà rien que ça c'est une folie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-En plus, moi je m'en fous qu'ils se marient. Pour une fois, j'ai aucune raison pour faire une crasse à mon père. Et il me faudrait une sacrée bonne raison car avec un truc comme ça, il pourrait bien me déshériter.

-Il n'y a donc que l'argent qui t'intéresse ?

-Et le sexe, confirma Draco, trop sidéré pour réfléchir. Cette fille était folle.

-Tu n'es pas en colère contre ton père donc tu ne veux pas ?

-En gros, oui.

-Et sais-tu où j'étais avant ton petit show à la tour d'astronomie ?

-Non, dit Draco encore plus sceptique. La lueur dans les yeux de Granger ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-J'étais en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec ton cher papa. Une juste compensation après avoir refusé sa demande en mariage, ajouta Hermione en souriant. Draco serrait les dents si fort qu'il allait finir par s'en casser.

-Il a fait quoi ? Demanda Draco désormais furieux.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'idée de Granger avec son père au lit ou mariée le rendait fou. Granger était à lui. Sans réfléchir plus, il se releva, se rhabilla et attrapa le poignet de la lionne pour qu'elle se relève. Il la prit dans ses bras et la cala sur sa hanche comme on tiendrait une enfant. Il transfigura sa nuisette en véritables vêtements et invoqua son balai.

Hermione, d'abord ravie d'être dans les bras de son amant, regarda le balai avec un air contrarié. Elle avait horreur de faire du balai. C'était inconfortable et malgré les blagues de Draco sur le fait qu'elle prenait grand plaisir à monter son balai à lui, elle n'aimait toujours pas les vrais balais.

-Draco, où va-t-on ? Et pourquoi en balai ?

-Le balai, c'est pour te punir d'avoir couché avec mon père, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et où on va ? Et bien, on va commencer par aller boire mon propre poids en whisky pur feu et ensuite on ira se marier.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira. Lucius n'aurait jamais sa mère. Jamais !


	10. Part II : Chapter 2

Voilà la suite des aventures de Draco et Hermione. Je remercie tout le monde pour leur reviews. C'est vraiment encourageant surtout maintenant que je fais trois fic en même temps, j'ai besoin de motivation pour celle ci :) Donc merci à tous !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

* * *

**Sexe intention II : Chapitre II :**

-Donnez moi deux billets pour Las Vegas ! Annonça un Draco Malfoy à la vision trouble. Il s'appuyait sur le comptoir de la compagnie aérienne.

Hermione derrière lui attendait en tentant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Conformément à ce qu'avait dit Draco plus tôt, ils avaient but leur poids en alcool. Maintenant, ils se tenaient dans l'aéroport de Londres à acheter des billets pour la ville du vice.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient faits jetés du Chaudron Baveur, ils avaient décidés que Las Vegas seraient un excellent endroit pour se marier. Déjà, parce que cette ville leur correspondait bien. Mais aussi parce que la ville avait l'avantage d'être de l'autre côté de l'océan, évitant ainsi les témoins et la colère de Malfoy père. Du moins, jusqu'à leur retour...

L'hôtesse leva les yeux au ciel, ils n'étaient sûrement pas les premiers ivrognes à aller se marier là-bas. Une fois les billets en poche, ils allèrent à l'embarquement. L'avion ne partait que dans trois heures. Une fois assis, Draco râla pour la centième fois :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on utilise des moyens moldus !

-Tu es trop saoul pour transplaner ! Lui répéta encore Hermione.

-Tu peux parler toi ! Rétorqua-t-il en invoquant discrètement une bouteille d'alcool. Quitte à être saoul, autant le rester.

Ils finirent par monter dans l'avion qui décolla pour Las Vegas. Ils passèrent le voyage à parler de leur futur vie de mariés, au grand amusement des voyageurs alentours.

-T'as pas intérêt à dépenser mon argent en chaussures Granger !

-Pff, de toute façon, ton père va te déshériter et on vivra sur mon salaire de ministre !

-C'est ça ! Trouve donc un travail pour commencer, rétorqua-t-il en riant.

-T'en as pas non plus j'te signale !

-On est pas dans la merde... conclurent-ils en cœur. Ils se regardèrent et rire puis Draco, pris dans l'ambiance, l'embrassa.

C'était très rare qu'ils s'embrassent sans que du sexe suive. Cependant, l'un et l'autre, à force de se dire qu'ils allaient se marier; finirent par se prendre au jeu des jeunes tourtereaux. Une vieille dame assise à côté de Draco, son mari assis de l'autre côté, finit par leur dire en souriant :

-C'est beau l'amour, n'est-ce pas, les jeunes ?

Les deux anciens préfets se regardèrent, perplexe, puis rire à nouveau.

-On s'aime, tu crois ? Demanda Hermione en riant toujours.

-Ben écoute, faut croire hein ! Tout le monde nous croient amoureux dès qu'ils nous voient alors... Pourquoi pas après tout ?

-Pas faux.

Même dans son esprit rendu flou par l'alcool, une alarme sonna dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas posé la question de ses sentiments pour Draco depuis ce fameux jour, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se souvenait de tout ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit ce jour là. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco qui la regarda surpris.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour mais ce jour là, en haut de la tour, j'étais persuadé d'avoir perdu le seul homme que j'avais besoin dans ma vie... dit elle pour elle même.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit...

-J'étais persuadé que puisque tu étais mort, je n'allais pas tarder. Je pensais que nos vies étaient liées. D'une façon ou d'une autre...

Un silence suivit et Draco finit par avouer.

-Moi, j'avais prévu tout ça pour ne t'avoir que pour moi. Herm, ça me rend fou de te voir avec d'autres mecs.

-Je sais... Je le fais exprès. J'aime voir ta colère dans ces moments. Ca me rassure.

Ils se turent pour le reste du voyage. Peut-être s'aimaient-ils vraiment mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne réussiraient à se le dire mieux que ça. Et de toute façon, leurs têtes tournaient trop pour qu'ils élaborent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, il faisait toujours nuit noire à cause du décalage horaire. Ils prirent un taxi jusqu'au quartier sorcier. Le système d'entrée était le même que celui du Chemin de Traverse mais une fois à l'intérieur, plus rien à voir. Rapidement, ils repérèrent un bâtiment avec le mot mariage qui ornait la façade. Ils entrèrent, toujours aussi chancelant. Ils avaient décidés que, puisqu'ils allaient faire un truc complètement fou, autant être fin saoul jusqu'au bout. Et ils avaient donc mis beaucoup d'ardeur à le rester.

Un sorcier les accueillit avec le sourire.

-Vous voulez que je vous maries ? Demanda-t-il.

-Comment vous savez ? Demanda Draco à son tour.

-Tous ceux qui entrent ici veulent la même chose.

-Mouais, ben faites vite. Je veux dormir.

Le sorcier parut surpris mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils complétèrent le formulaire avec leurs noms, prénoms etc... Et la cérémonie commença. Quand vint le moment d'échanger les bagues, Draco écarquilla les yeux. Ils avaient oubliés. Enfin... lui. Car la lionne lui sourit d'un air mutin et sortit deux alliances.

-Devine à qui je les ai piqués...

-Oh, comme il va te détester ! Répondit Draco en riant.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de l'océan, Lucius et Ellia faisaient les cents pas. Ils avaient découvert l'absence de leurs enfants ce matin et ils étaient malades d'inquiétude. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Ellia avait bien vue que sa fille n'était pas ravie à l'idée de son mariage et s'inquiétait qu'elle ait pu faire une bêtise du genre aller boire trop dans un bar. De plus, elle ne l'avait pas dit à Lucius mais elle avait entendu parler de la réputation sulfureuse de son fils. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien contre Draco, elle ne souhaitait pas que sa fille perde sa virginité avec un garçon comme lui qui aurait profité de sa faiblesse d'un soir. Sans parler des complications que cela impliqueraient pour son propre couple. Mais Ellia aimait avant tout sa fille et elle passerait toujours avant tout.

Lucius lui s'inquiétait plutôt de savoir pour quelles manigances ces deux maudits gamins étaient partis. Il ne doutait pas que cela ait un lien avec son futur mariage. Pourquoi diable fallait il que son fils se fasse autant mener par le bout du nez par cette maudite garce d'Hermione. De plus, la maudite garce en question était maline, il craignait ce qu'elle avait pu inventer pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ils attendirent toute la journée en vain. Soudain, au coucher du soleil un hiboux arriva. Il portait trois lettres. La première était un faire part de mariage où Draco et Hermione avaient été pris en photo en train de danser une danse collé-serré, un verre à la main. Ils souriaient et paraissaient franchement alcoolisés. En dessous, un message annonçait leur mariage à Las Vegas. L'autre lettre portait le nom d'Ellia, la dernière celle de Lucius.

Ellia sous le choc ouvrit la lettre qui lui était destinée.

''Cher maman,

J'espère que tu me pardonneras mon éclat mais voilà, cela fait plus d'un an que j'aime Draco. En fait nous sortons ensemble depuis le fameux été dernier. Quand tu m'as annoncé ton mariage avec Lucius, je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'avouer le sacrifice que tu me demandais de faire. Hier, Draco et moi avons voulu fêter notre dernière nuit ensemble mais la soirée a prit une toute autre tournure. J'espère que tu me pardonneras mon égoïsme,

Hermione.''

Lucius ouvrit aussi sa lettre, curieux de voir ce que son fils avait bien pu trouver comme excuse mais fut fort déçu. Sa lettre était très courte : un simple ''Fuck you Lucius.'' signé Hermione Malfoy. Il sentait sa vision se brouiller. La colère le faisait trembler. Il regarda Ellia et comprit qu'il avait perdu. Ellia lui expliqua que même si sa fille avait mal agi, elle l'avait fait car elle était amoureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier l'amour de sa fille pour vivre sa propre histoire.

D'un regard désolé, elle partit faire ses valises et quitta le manoir. Lucius n'avait toujours pas bougé. Furieux. Cette garce ! Et Draco, comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ?! Décidément, cette fille avait trop d'influence sur lui. Ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion dès qu'ils rentreraient.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione et Draco se tenait à nouveau dans l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Ils s'assirent à une table pour boire un café. Ils avaient profité de leur semaine de ''voyage de noce'' pour s'amuser et aussi pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, elle avait reçu une lettre de sa mère lui indiquant qu'elle avait ré-emménager dans la maison de son enfance. Seule. Hermione se sentait mal pour sa mère mais d'un autre côté, elle préférait la savoir seule qu'avec Lucius. Cet homme était le diable. Sa mère était trop douce pour finir avec un homme pareil. Et surtout elle ne méritait pas de finir sa vie avec un homme qui lui mentait. Pour protéger sa mère, la Gryffondor était prête à tous les sacrifices. Même à se marier. Et à le rester car sinon Lucius repasserait à l'assaut !

Le mariage... Quand elle repensait à ses souvenirs d'enfance, elle se souvenait de la façon qu'elle s'imaginait son mari. Un prince charmant. Et bien, il en était loin ! Du prince charmant... Cependant, elle avait changé aussi. Elle ne rêvait plus du prince charmant. Et être marié à Draco ne lui paraissait pas si terrible. Elle pensa aussi à son avenir. Elle avait reçu plusieurs offres d'emploi mais hésitait toujours. Elle devrait en parler avec Draco... son mari. Quel concept étrange !

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Au mariage. C'est bizarre non ? Nous. Mariés. Enfin d'un autre côté si j'avais été obligé de me marier, j'aurai préféré que ce soit toi.

-La même. Et puis ça me va bien comme excuse pour continuer à être le seul à te sauter ! Dit il en riant. Puis, il continua d'un ton sérieux. Comment on fait maintenant ?

-Ben, on va chez ma mère et on squatte jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un logement ? D'ailleurs je sais même pas où je vais bosser... J'ai plusieurs bonnes propositions. Il faut croire que malgré le scandale de l'année dernière, mes bonnes notes suffisent. Et toi ?

-Pareil. Il faudrait que l'on travaille dans le même coin.

-Moui...

La réalité de la notion de mariage et même de couple finit par les atteindre. Arriverait-il à être un couple normal ? Sûrement pas...

-Bon, commençons par aller chez ta mère.

Dans un craquement, les deux jeunes mariés arrivèrent devant la porte de Mrs. Granger. Ils se regardèrent, hésitants. Hermione finit par ouvrir la porte et glisser la tête dans le hall d'entrée.

-Maman ? Appela-t-elle timidement.

La porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit et sa mère apparut devant elle. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'avança pour embrasser sa mère, Draco toujours dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Elle ouvrit les bras timidement pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras mais se stoppa en plein mouvement. Un homme venait de faire son entrée dans le hall à la suite de sa mère. Et pas n'importe quel homme. Son père.

-Bonjour, dit-il les dents serrés et son regard noir fixé sur Draco.

Oups, pensa Hermione.

Merde, pensa Draco.


	11. Part II : Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour ! Désolé pour le léger retard de publication. Je viens d'avoir ma voiture et j'en profite pour aller faire du shopping partout mdr. Bref voilà tout de même le chapitre.

Ps : le surnom de Draco dans ce chapitre et en fait celui que ma mère donne au copain de ma soeur (lui aussi blond très clair) ... J'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle que j'ai voulu l'ajouter dans la fiction.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir que la lettre d'Hermione pour Lucius a plut.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sexe intention II : chapitre 3 :**

-Bonjour, dit le père d'Hermione les dents serrés et le regard fixé sur Draco.

_Oups_, pensa Hermione.

_Merde_, pensa Draco.

Le père d'Hermione s'avança vers elle mais la dépassa et alla se planter devant Draco. Celui ci, complètement pris de court, ne trouva qu'une chose à faire. Il tendit sa main. Soudain, avant qu'il ait pu réagir, un coup de poing vint lui atterrir droit dans la mâchoire et l'envoya voler dans l'allée extérieur.

-Papa ! Hurla Hermione sans pour autant faire mine d'avancer vers Draco. Elle dût même se retenir de sourire et fit un effort pour conserver son air outré.

_La garce_ ! Pensa Draco en se relevant.

Le père se tourna vers sa fille.

-C'est lui l'espèce de Casa Nova que tu as épousé sur un coup de tête ? Cette espèce de perruque décolorée ?

Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas exploser de rire en voyant l'air outrée de Draco devant l'insulte.

-Casa Nova ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre comment son père pouvait savoir.

-Ta mère m'a parlé de sa réputation.

-J'ai appelé ton père dès que j'ai reçu le faire part, intervint Ellia, j'étais inquiète... Hermione me parler aurait suffit, tu sais.

_Oui,_ pensa Hermione, _mais il en aurait fallut plus pour convaincre Lucius de changer de cible..._

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout de même, mais tu sais, Draco, c'est mon alter ego...

Ca au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle vit le regard de sa mère se troubler. Apparemment, son père décida que c'était un signe pour une conversation entre fille.

-Perruque, tu viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il à Draco.

Ce dernier râla un ''ce sont mes vrais cheveux vous savez'' mais suivit quand même l'homme dans la cuisine. Hermione suivit sa mère dans le salon. Elles s'assirent face à face.

-Ma chérie, j'ai entendu des choses sur Draco. C'est un gentil garçon mais... je doute qu'il fasse ton bonheur. Il a une mauvaise vie. Tu ne peux pas donner ta... première fois... à un garçon comme lui.

Hermione, qui avait déjà levé les yeux au ciel au mot gentil, n'y tint plus. Si lui avait une mauvaise vie, que dire d'elle ? Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire la vérité mais elle pouvait peut être en dire assez pour la convaincre.

-Maman, déjà ma virginité, ça fait quelques années que je l'ai plus... Je ne suis plus une enfant tu sais. Je ne peux pas tout te dire mais, disons que j'ai fait pas mal de conneries déjà et que, au final, il n'y a que Draco qui me comprenne. Maman pitié, contente toi de ça. Crois moi tu ne veux pas connaître tous les détails de notre … relation.

-Hermy chéri, je sais que tu crois que c'est le bon. Mais tu verras, tu en rencontreras d'autres...

Hermione soupira. Sa mère ne comprenait pas. Alors, elle lui fit comprendre. Elle lui raconta sa relation avec Harry, le pari, son gage et toute sa relation avec Draco. Elle lui dit même la vérité sur Lucius. Pendant de longues minutes le silence régna pendant qu'Ellia essayait de digérer tout ce que venait de lui dire sa fille.

-Qui es tu devenu ? Comment ai-je put rater tout ça... C'est de ma faute...

-Mais non, je … commença Hermione désarmée devant le chagrin de sa mère

-Hermione, j'ai besoin de temps. Vas-t-en. S'il te plait, supplia celle ci.

Sans un mot, Hermione transplana.

Draco suivit le père d'Hermione dans la cuisine. Ils se fixèrent longtemps. Draco, furieux et décidé à ne pas caler.

-Tu aimes ma fille ?

-Autant que je le peux.

-C'est à dire ?

-J'ai sauté d'une tour pour pouvoir l'avoir rien que pour moi pendant un an. J'ai couché avec des laidrons parce qu'elle le voulait. Je l'ai épousé sans une seconde d'hésitation quand elle me l'a demandé. Granger... Enfin, Hermione, est la seule fille que je supporte en dehors d'un lit et la seule que j'imagine auprès de moi tout au long de ma vie. C'est mon alter ego, mon air aussi, conclut Draco.

Le père d'Hermione fut d'abord confus. Il ne comprit pas tout. Sauter d'une tour ? Des laidrons ? Puis, il devint furieux en entendant la confirmation de ces craintes. Son gendre était un salaud. Mais après quelques minutes, il réalisa. C'était un salaud, certes, mais, même s'il ne le réalisait pas vraiment, il l'aimait.

-Tu mourrais pour elle ? Demanda l'homme, décidément pas d'humeur à être rationnel.

Le gamin prit le temps de réfléchir. Un bon point pour lui.

-Surement, finit il par répondre. Après tout, la vie serait vraiment chiante sans Granger...

Le père de la Gryffondor fut un peu rassuré. Ce n'était certainement pas les paroles du freluquet qui le rassurait mais son regard.

-Tu es complètement fou amoureux d'elle, peruque.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du gosse. Non, il ne l'aimait pas et non, il n'était pas complètement rassuré mais ça aurait put être pire...

Soudain un craquement retentit. Draco écarquilla les yeux et se rua dans le salon. Hermione avait disparu et sa mère pleurait sur le canapé. Elle le dévisagea d'un regard noir.

-C'est toi, n'est ce pas ? C'est toi qui a transformé mon ange en démon, accusa-t-elle.

Mr. Granger ne comprit pas mais Draco comprit tout de suite. Hermione avait tout avoué à sa mère.

-Ou est Granger ? Demanda-t-il inquiet et furieux à la fois.

-Je lui ai demandé de partir.

-Quoi ? Crièrent les deux hommes en cœur.

Draco se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Vous vous rendez pas compte. Ok , Granger est une garce la plupart du temps. Et alors ? Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être toujours elle au fond. Vous avez idée à quelle point vous avez dû la blesser ? Et vous savez ce qu'elle fait quand elle est triste et qu'elle ne peut pas se venger ? Comme maintenant. Et ben, elle boit et elle fait des conneries.

Il fit les cents pas. Et reprit la parole mais cette fois pour lui même.

-Merde ! Jura-t-il. Dans quel lit je vais la retrouver ?! Dire que je viens de l'épouser... Foutue garce de Granger... Toujours à tout résoudre par le sexe...

Même si Mr Granger ne chercha pas à comprendre le sens de tout, il comprit que sa fille avait changée, qu'elle souffrait et que ce maudit blondin était apparemment le seul qui la comprenne et qui puisse l'aider.

-Perruque, ramène moi ma fille, ordonna-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête et transplana pour le Chaudron Baveur. Pas de Granger... Il transplanna ensuite devant chez Potter. Ginny lui ouvrit la porte. Elle vivait avec Harry mais il voyait toujours le désir dans ces yeux. Pff, Granger, une garce ? Pas plus que les autres... Draco enrageait. Elle n'était pas là non plus. Saint Potter lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas reparlé à Hermione depuis l'histoire de l'année dernière. Dégouté mais bien forcé, il alla sonner chez les Weasleys. Bill l'accueillit et le fit entrer. Réunion de famille chez les Weasleys... Super. Il vit des envies de meurtre briller dans leurs yeux quand il annonça qu'il cherchait Hermione. La maudite Granger allait lui être redevable pendant mille ans. Ron lui fit la même réponse que Potter. Pas de Granger ici non plus.

Pendant ce temps, la nuit était tombée et Hermione arriva dans un craquement devant le lourd portail de fer forgé qui lui était si familier. Elle poussa de toute ses forces et, dans un grincement strident, le portail s'ouvrit. Elle avança le long de l'allée jusqu'à l'immense porte d'entrée. Là, une silhouette se dessinait dans l'encadrement. Visiblement, elle était attendue.

-Les elfes m'ont annoncé que vous arriviez. Que venez vous faire ici ? Demanda la voix circonspecte du professeur Mc Gonnagal.

-Je viens répondre à votre offre d'emploi. Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est toujours disponible ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Entrez donc, Miss Granger.

-Madame Malfoy, corrigea Hermione d'un ton défait, c'est une longue histoire, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard surpris de son ancien professeur.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le château et s'installèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Cette dernière fit servir par un elfe quelques gâteaux et du thé puis reprit la discussion où elle s'était arrêtée. L'air désespérée de son ancienne élève l'inquiétait.

-Si vous m'expliquiez tout, Miss Granger ?

Un silence suivit.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous appeler Madame Malfoy, c'est plus fort que moi, s'excusa Mc Gonnagal.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je me suis mariée avec Draco juste pour éviter que Lucius n'épouse ma mère.

La directrice ne fut pas surprise. Elle avait, comme tout le monde, entendu parler du futur mariage de Malfoy père et après ce qu'elle avait vu de son élève l'année passée, plus rien ne l'étonnait venant d'elle.

-J'ai tout avoué à ma mère, continua la lionne, elle me déteste.

-Oh, miss Granger, aucune mère ne peut détester son enfant. Cependant, je ne peux que comprendre sa surprise. Moi même, je ne m'explique toujours pas le changement dans votre attitude.

-L'ennui, martela Hermione, c'est l'ennui qui m'a fait changé.

Elle parut troublée un instant mais reprit vite son calme et la directrice vit le visage de son élève redevenir ce masque habituel qui la troublait tant.

-Enfin, je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de cela. M'engagez vous ?

-Bien sur Miss Granger ! Vous êtes la candidate idéale. Cependant, reprit Mc Gonnagal en hésitant, vu votre … caractère particulier... Vous devez me promettre que tout ce qui est de votre vie privée restera privé. Et sachez qu'aucun... débordement dirons nous, ne sera toléré sur les élèves.

-Je comprends, répondit Hermione pas plus troublée que cela de se faire presque traiter de psychopathe.

Alors que la directrice allait donner congé à son élève, celle ci l'interrompit.

-Puis-je prendre mes appartements en avance et passer le reste de l'été ici ? M'isoler du reste du monde quelques temps me paraît une bonne idée. En plus, je dois préparer mes cours.

Le professeur hésita un instant puis finit par se dire que peut être cela lui remettrai les idées en place et que, peut être, elle reverrait l'Hermione d'il y a quelques années. Elle accepta donc.

Hermione se laissa donc guider jusqu'à ces nouveaux appartements. Une simple chambre doublée d'une salle de bain. Une fois seule elle invoqua ses affaires restées chez elle et commença de s'installer. Un nouveau départ. Voilà de quoi elle avait besoin.

Les semaines passèrent et les lettres s'empilaient sur le bureau de la Gryffondor. Elle avait fait deux piles. La première n'était constituée que de lettres de Draco. Celui ci l'avait cherché partout. En vain. Bien sûr, les hiboux la trouvait mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Draco en avait fait autant. Dans les premières lettres, les plus anciennes, il s'inquiétait, exigeait de savoir où elle était. Puis petit à petit, il s'était énervé. Il l'avait même menacé d'annuler le mariage. Elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage. Le rejet de sa mère l'avait brisée et répondre à ces lettres aurait voulu dire se replonger dans la réalité. Et cela, elle le refusait. Cela faisait donc plus d'un mois qu'elle ignorait Draco.

Dans la deuxième pile, il y avait des lettres de sa mère qui s'excusait de son comportement et qui cherchait à comprendre sa fille. Là encore, Hermione n'avait pas eu la force de faire face et l'avait simplement ignorée, quitte à créer la panique dans son entourage. Il y avait aussi des lettres de son père qui avait apparemment formé une sorte d'alliance avec Draco pour la , sur le haut de la deuxième pile, il y avait deux lettres. Les deux seules auxquelles elle avait répondu. Harry et Ron lui avaient écrit chacun une lettre. Tous les deux avaient pris le parti de passer sous silence l'épisode fâcheux d'octobre dernier et se contentait de demander des nouvelles. Elle avait accepté cette tentative pour réparer leur amitié et avait répondu en racontant avec franchise tout ce qui lui était arrivée.

Tout l'été, Hermione l'avait donc passé seule à Poudlard. Elle avait partagée son temps entre la préparation de ses cours et de longues discussion avec la directrice qui avait fini par comprendre un peu mieux son ancienne élève. Elle ne l'acceptait pas vraiment mais elle faisait de son mieux. Après tout, elle avait toujours beaucoup appréciée la jeune Gryffondor et elle avait compris que malgré tout, la jeune fille gardait un bon fond. Elle était toujours capable d'amour, consciemment ou non.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était un jour qui avait toujours été spécial dans la vie d'Hermione. C'était le jour de la rentrée. Tous les professeurs et élèves allaient arriver. Elle avait prit le temps pour s'habiller de trouver des vêtements qui la vieillirait dans l'espoir d'avoir plus l'air d'un professeur que de l'ancienne élève tout juste diplômée qu'elle était. Elle n'avait pas demandé qui serait professeur cette année. Jusque là elle s'en était moquée mais, maintenant qu'elle voyait la calèche du corps enseignant se vider sous ses yeux elle le regrettait. Elle maudissait aussi la directrice qui s'était bien gardé de l'avertir. Devant elle, un Draco Malfoy plus furieux que jamais montait les marches de l'entrée de Poudlard pour aller à sa rencontre. Pire encore, derrière lui se tenait Harry Potter.


End file.
